The Way Things Used To Be
by Xthenjazziesaid
Summary: Even though no one wants to think about it, there's almost always a 3rd party. Unfortunately for me, I was it. DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS. On hiatus.
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Are you absolutely positive? This is what you want?" Was the question.

"Yes. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Was the reply.

"You know, once this is done, there's no going back." Was the attempt at persuasion.

"I know." Was the reassurance.

There was a sigh, and the shuffling sound of movement. I put my bags down, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt the tears pricking at the back of my eyes, but I willed them to wait just a little longer to fall. His arms responded immediately, encircling my waist and holding me tight. I held hm tightly too, willing him with my mind to reconsider.

_Please,_ I thought. _Please, don't do this._

"I'm sorry."

I let him go, and looked down to hide the wetness in my eyes. He held onto me a little longer, letting me go with a miserable sigh. I picked my bags up again, and smiled at him once more.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

I walked away, just as the tears slipped out, and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to. I walked away from him, toward the waiting plane, thinking the one thing back at him that was always the truth in all the chaos.

_I love you, Edward._

**XxX**

**A/N: So? How is it? This is going to be a story that changes **_**a lot**_** from the Twilight plot. I don't know, I'm still thinking up ways to lead the story. But comments are greatly appreciated, and questions are completely awesome, so give me your thoughts.**

**Stay Fierce!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Leaving

**1. Leaving**

"I wonder what your life would be like if I hadn't been born."

I said it with a thoughtfulness, and almost to myself, barely glancing at the boy turning to stare at me now.

"What?" he made it to sound as though he was barely interested, but I knew him well enough to hear the curiosity underlying in his tone.

"Well, think about it, Edward." That's right, _Edward._ Edward _Cullen._ _The_ Edward Cullen.

I ran my eyes over his features now, never getting over the other-worldly beauty of him. The sharp line of his jaw, his high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows and nose, full red lips, long black eyelashes, and, my personal favorite, his eyes, black with thirst, that would turn back to a beautiful gold when he went hunting again.

"Think about what?" He asked with a knowing yet impatient look on his face. I realized that I hadn't been thinking of what I was talking about, and blushed knowing that my ogling was found out.

_Sorry sweetie,_ I thought, fighting a smile. _You'll just have to listen to me talk, like every other man in the world._

He chuckled quietly, and gestured for me to continue with his hand.

"What do you think your life would be like had I not been born? Do you think it would be better or worse?" I went back to being thoughtful. "I'd be dead without you. That's for sure."

"Well, it's kind of hard to say whether it would be better or worse without you, Jazmine. We won't know, because we're in each other's lives now."

"It's a 'what-if' question, Edward. You're supposed to give thought to how you would react in this situation, had it ever come up. I suppose it wouldn't have effected you otherwise, huh?"

He smiled. "I suppose not."

The bell, finally, rang then, and I started to gather my things together, smiling at Edward when he waited. I walked out of the door he held open for me, walking toward the cafeteria. He himself and me a tray, and I put food on both of them, humming as he paid for them. I walked toward his brothers and sisters, bumping Alice and tugging on a lock of Emmett's hair as I passed them. I sat down in my seat next to Edward, and picked up the turkey sandwich that was there.

The cafeteria was particularly buzzing with chatter today. A new girl. I'd caught someone whispering to their friends about her. Isabella Swan was her name. I guess in a small town like this, it was natural to take an interest in someone new. I personally didn't see what was so exciting. It was just one person. By next week, everyone was going to nearly forget about her. Hell, I almost forgot her name just then.

I looked up as the chatter got quieter, and saw as a small brunette with wide brown eyes came in. The first thing I thought was pity. Poor girl, she's with Jessica Stanley. Then my thoughts turned to disinterest. I looked back down at my tray, wondering where all the food had gone. I noticed Alice poking the apple that was there a second ago. I glared momentarily, looking away when her mouth twitched.

_Damned pixie._

Edward kicked Jasper's chair, and I frowned. He was struggling again. To help, I scooted my chair closer to Edward, farther from Jasper. It probably didn't do much, but it was better than nothing. He gave me a half-hearted smile.

Alice tried to make him feel better, but, of course, it didn't work. He didn't want help. So, I sighed and when Alice got up, I quickly told Edward that I was leaving and went with her.

_I'm going to work, alright?_

He nodded, and watched me go with Alice. I hurried behind her, as she went to the parking lot, about to drive me to the hospital. I didn't have to attend class at the end of the day, and I was a volunteer at the hospital.

Alice was silent during the drive there, her face going blank occasionally. I respected her need for silence, and remained quiet myself.

Well that's not true...

"Anything?" I asked, careful to keep any emotion but worry from my voice.

She glanced at me, a frown gracing her features.

"No. I don't understand. It's like he's trying to resist, but the path can't help but present itself to him. He keeps catching himself, changing his mind at the last second..." Her sight glazed over, then it came back. "Just like that. I suppose it's better like this than if he actually acts on any of them..."

She turned to look at me. "Speaking of which, when were you planning on making this jump yourself?"

I sighed. "Alice, we've had this conversation before. I'm trying to get all the human experiences as I possibly can. You know I wanted to finish high school before I got turned. I don't want to feel like I've missed something a century from now. I thought you understood that."

"I do Jazmine. Believe me, I do. But the more time you spend with us as a human, the more danger we _all_ are in. We can't just ignore it..."

"Alice, please," I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the images that were trying to burst through.

Her face softened, worry lines setting into her brow.

"Sorry," she muttered, turning back to the road. "I didn't mean to upset you."

I didn't respond, just pictured pleasant things to keep from bursting into tears. I didn't want to go back to that time. To the time that _I'd_ met them.

The Volturi.

We hadn't been on a mission to save anyone from killing themselves. We were on a vacation, minus Alice and Jasper, who were on a honeymoon in Japan. I was ten, skipping merrily through the nighttime streets, the others far behind me, trying to be inconspicuous, walking at a human pace. Emmett, being the closest to me, wasn't paying attention, and teddy bear that Edward had gotten me had fallen into a dark alley, and I, not wanting to admit that I was scared of the bad feeling I was getting from said alley, bravely marched into the alley. Unfortunately, I hadn't taken into account the amount of light, and stumbled around for a few minutes trying to find the bear, wandering further and further into the alley.

I didn't panic when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, thinking it was just one of the vampires that I'd left on the streets. Another hand held my teddy bear out for me, and when I went to grab it, it disappeared even further into the darkness. I went after it, assuming whoever it was, was leading out into the light of the streets, not paying attention to the fact that it was getting even darker with each step I took.

Then I felt a hand yanking me back, feeling as though I was being thrown sideways, and a pair of arms encircling me, cupping my face, and pulling me against a cold, hard chest.

"Jazmine? Are you okay, sweetie?" Esme's voice, blank with worry, came front in front of me, as I heard a strange, low sound from behind me.

I blinked slowly, and nodded to her, turning to look at the now much lighter alley. What I saw shocked me to no end. Edward and Emmett were half-crouched in front of me, emitting the strange, low sound to something I couldn't see. I realized, my eyes becoming wide, that they were _snarling_ at something. I gasped at this insight, and backed into Esme's chest as two figures came into view.

Their faces were covered by the cloaks they were wearing, and as they lifted their faces slightly, I could just barely make out two pairs of crimson eyes. I looked away immediately, frightened.

Apparently, they saw Carlisle come to stand next to Edward, placing a hand on his shoulder. The taller one spoke then, stepping forward and bowing slightly in recognition.

"Ah. The infamous Carlisle. The man who has managed to resist human blood, enabling him to _heal_ humans, and save their lives," the statement was said with what sounded like a grimace in his voice. "You have earned many immortals respect, including our own. But may I say damn you for interfering."

Carlisle maintained his calm, relaxed posture, seemingly brushing off the acid-laced praise.

"My apologies, gentlemen. But the girl is with us." Sound familiar, huh?

The smaller one spoke, "Is that so? Well, it seems as thought that she is human, unless I'm mistaken.." This was said as though there was no doubt that there was no mistake. Which there wasn't.

Of course not.

Carlisle looked toward me, an apology in his eyes, then turned back to the daunting figures in the darkness. Edward tensed suddenly, hissing slowly and turning to glare at him.

"Yes, she is."

At first, I was confused as to why he would look apologetic to this. It was just a simple statement of fact. Why is telling the truth a bad thing? Then Esme hugged me closer to her, Emmett crouched a little lower, and Edward came to stand closer to Esme and I. I wondered briefly where Rosalie was, and then just assumed she was off somewhere else, not caring as usual, trying to catch her own reflection in something shiny. Of course.

Edward relaxed slightly at my thoughts, but then, remembering the situation, tensed back up. It seemed as though it was quiet for an eternity, but was actually only about 2 seconds. I frowned, my ten year old brain trying to understand the situation with the little information I had.

The smaller shadow spoke then, interrupting my irritating brainfart.

"Well, it seems we have a little infraction on our hands," he said slowly, a strange tone to his voice. It sounded like he was smiling and frowning at the same time.

"Aro will not be happy about this.." The frown part became slightly more dominant.

I bet you'll be able to guess what happened next, hmm?

Well, not exactly. Instead of Jane, Alec came.

It was kind of cool, actually. He jumped down from the rooftop like one of the superheros from the cartoons. As I gazed in awe, I realized that he was wearing the same cloak as the other two, just darker. I stared, wondering what this meant.

"Demitri, Santiago, what is taking so long?" he seemed to notice the company as he touched the ground, and his eyes immediately went to where I was protected. His eyes narrowed as they landed on me, obviously taking in my humanity.

"I see.." he answered his own question, turning to the jump up to the rooftops again. "Come. All of you."

Demitri and Santiago waited, gesturing for us to go first. Edward turned and grabbed me up, waiting for everyone else to go, and ran after them, holding me tightly, and whispering, "I'm so sorry," every now and then. I wanted to ask him what he was saying that for, where we were going, and why I had such a bad feeling about it. But I kept my mouth shut. I knew I would get the answers I needed soon.

I just wish I'd known that the knowledge came with a much more pleasurable experience.

You know Bella's description of the way to the Volturi court room, right? Well, the receptionist back then, her name was Amber. Much less nosy, much more terrified.

As she should be.

Edward never let me go, and the contact was comforting. I felt like I was safe. It was a time when I believed that my family was invincible. I was always thinking that whatever tried to get to us, it would be gone before I was even aware of it. I knew this was something else entirely. And it terrified me.

When we made it to our destination, I clung to Edward, as he gently pushed me behind him. I peeked around his body to see the three brothers. They were staring at my family with somewhat confused, hard eyes. All except Aro. His face conveyed joy. I'd wondered what there possibly was to be so happy about.

"Ah! Guests! Wonderful!" he enthused, glancing around at all our faces, lingering on mine and Carlisle's faces. "Carlisle! My old friend! How marvelous of you to visit. Although, not on very good terms, I'm afriad?" he glanced at me again.

"I'm afriad not, Aro." Carlisle said.

"Well," he came closer to where I stood, and Edward tensed further. I gripped his shirt sleeve for dear life, looking at the man that walked closer still. When he stood directly in front of Edward, I quickly hid my face, refusing to show my fear. To everyone else, it probably looked like a shy gesture.

Aro laughed gently. "I will not harm you, little one."

Edward hissed quietly, and I gripped his sleeve harder as I peeked out from behind him. Aro was grinning down at me, his eyes holding a softness that I didn't trust for a second.

"Ah.. What an adorable child," Aro murmured quietly to himself. He mumbled something else that I didn't hear, then spoke louder. "And what would be your name, little one?"

I looked up at Edward. He glanced down at me and nodded.

I cleared my throat. "J-Jazmine."

"Jazmine," he repeated, as if he was tasting it on his tongue. "Beautiful flower.." He smiled at that, seemingly satisfied.

"Well then, straight to the point."

The rest went much the same as Bella's encounter, but they all agreed that I was too young to be turned. A few years was to be waited, then I would enter the world of immortality.

I was taken back from the eight years past by Alice shaking my shoulder.

"Jazmine? Jazmine! We're here. Hurry, I don't want to be late."

I looked at her, and then smiled, unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door.

"Bye Alice. I'll see you at home."

"See ya."

I worked at the hospital on weekdays during the last two hours of school, because I didn't have anything better to do. I was just a receptionist, a nurse's aid when I could, and just talked to Carlisle when he wasn't busy. I usually just sat there and did my homework until someone needed help, or it was time to leave. It wasn't much, but I loved it.

Today was being expected to be a normal day, nothing special. It was around when it was time to leave that Edward came bursting through the door, barrelling toward me like it was a finish line.

"Edward? What's wrong-" I cut off when I saw the wild look in his eye. I shrank back, frightened.

"Where's Carlisle?" he practically spat out.

I scrambled to answer him. "H-he's in his office.." he darted off in said direction. "Edward, what happened?" I called after him.

There was no answer, and so I waited anxiously for him to make his back down the hall. The few minutes I was waiting felt like a few eternities, and when he did come back, I let out the deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Edward," I grabbed his sleeve as he made to walk past me. "Tell me what's going on."

He stared at me for a second, then removed my hand from his shirt, and started to walk away again. I ran around the counter and planted my feet in front of him, glaring at him.

"Now, Edward." I said in a tone that dared him to defy me.

He once again stared for a second, and then took a deep breath, searching my face for something. I frowned when he didn't answer still, but satisfied that he didn't try to walk away again.

He finally spoke. "I'm leaving."

The shock made me take a step back. What was that supposed to mean? He was leaving? Why? For how long? Was he planning on telling me this _before_ he left? I wanted to ask him all these questions and so much more, but, ironically, I couldn't find my voice. So instead, I just gaped at him like a fish.

"What?" I finally managed.

"I'm leaving." he repeated, looking at me with concern.

_"Why?"_ I asked, stepping closer. "Where are you going, Edward?"

"I don't know."

"Why?" I asked again.

"I just need to get away."

"But-"

"Enough, Jazmine!" he spat, glaring at me.

I was shocked to say the least. He'd never spoken to me like that. Sure, with Alice and Emmett, but not me. Nor had he ever looked at me like that. It was like he'd become a completely different person in the two hours that I'd left him. I could feel the prickling of tears at the back of my eyes, but I ignored them.

"I just have to go," he said, both his tone and face softening. "I'm sorry."

I pulled myself together enough to say, "I'll miss you."

His face softened further, and a smile almost made its way onto his face.

"I'll miss you, too."

He left then, in Carlisle's car. I watched him go, and then made my way back to the desk, leaning back in my chair, closing my eyes, and trying very hard not to think.

**XxX**

**How was it? I wanted to try something different. You know, bring another character into the mix, and tell how the events were for them. Think I did a good job?**

**If you think that Taylor Lautner, NOT JACOB BLACK, Taylor Lautner is hot, then you are my new best friend.**

**Please review!**


	3. Understanding

**Okay, just to set the record straight, Edward is in the dark about the extent of his feelings toward Jazmine. Just like he is with Bella at first.**

**Oh, and just in case anyone was wondering, the name Jazmine or Jasmine means a beautiful fragrant flower.**

**Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter! (An order, not a request.)**

**XxX**

**2. Understanding**

Okay, so, after I calmed myself down a little, I practically ran to Carlisle's office, planning on demanding to know the reason for Edward's sudden departure. There were only three people that Edward would tell absolutely _anything_ to. If he didn't tell me, maybe he'd have told Carlisle. And Alice. Must be a vampire thing. Oh well, not going to stop me.

I barged right in, not stopping to make sure that I had my head together first.

He was just stopping from pacing across the room and back, looking up to see who was there, and what they wanted, when I walked in. I opened my mouth to demand that he tell me what was going on, but his confused, alarmed expression stopped me.

"Jazmine? What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards me.

I was about to answer him, when he touched my cheek, pulling it away to inspect whatever was now on his fingers. I touched my face also, shocked when my fingers encountered something moist. I looked at my fingers, half-expecting nothing to be there. I was crying? What the hell?

I giggled embarrassedly. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was crying."

He handed me a tissue, and watched me carefully, as if I was about to break down on his floor, or start committing a bunch of murders or something like that.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could. "Um.. I actually wanted to ask you what was wrong with Edward. He just bolted out of here like a bat out of hell. He would've walked right past me had I not stopped him."

He looked uncomfortable. "Well.. that's not really.. my story to tell..."

I frowned. "Carlisle, you know I hate it when you guys keep things from me."

"I know. I just think that Edward should be the one to tell you. He would be able to let you know what really happened anyway."

I searched his face for a second, then, frustrated, I exhaled heavily from my cheeks, ran my hands through my hair, and told him,

"Okay."

I walked out to try and finish my homework. After my concentration failed to allow me to do that, I walked around the hospital, checking up on Gladys, the elderly patient that I liked to talk to from time to time. She was an immensely nice woman, and gave me great advice.

"Hey, Gladys," I greeted her, walking into the room.

She looked up from the sweater she was knitting, her smile melting into a worried frown when she saw my face. I realized that I must have looked horrible. I smiled gently at her, sitting at the chair at her bedside.

"How are you, child?" she said in her classic grandmother voice.

"I'm fine," I said, realizing only as I said it that it was a lie.

She looked at me knowingly as the realization flashed across my face. I chuckled at her expression.

"Okay. Not really," i told her, sighing. "My cousin, Edward left. I don't know when he's coming back. And it seems like no one's planning on telling me what's going on."

The story was that my parent's had died in a mountain lion attack, which was true. I was supposed to be Emmett, Alice, and Edward's second cousin from California. I'd rather not talk about that, not liking to lie for any reason. The only reason I did it was because I couldn't imagine any other home other than with Carlisle and everyone else. I refused to leave them to go anywhere else.

"Carlisle insists that I let Edward tell me when he comes back," I shook my head, trying to dispel the fact that I didn't know when that was going to be. "I couldn't get any information from him." I smiled slightly.

"Patience, sweetheart," she said, patting my hand. "He'll come back. And when he does, you'll get the information you crave."

"I hope so."

"You don't like being left out, do you?"

"No, not really," I rubbed the back of my head. "Is it that obvious."

"You have the most anxious expression I've ever seen." She laughed, picking up the sweater and starting again.

"I'm just not used to him not telling me things."

"Who?"

"Edward."

She smiled. "You two are close, hmm?"

"More like siblings than cousins," I blushed, not entirely understanding the reason why.

"Well, it'll all work out. Just let everything take its course."

She put her needles down, holding up the finished sweater. It was peacock green, beautifully stitched, and looked soft, like cashmere.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Gladys. Who's it for?"

"It's for you."

My eyes widened, and I looked from her face to the sweater and back again.

"No, Gladys! No, no, no, no, no," I said quickly, standing. "I couldn't."

"Nonsense. Take it. I made it specifically for you. I won't take no for an answer." She leveled a mock stern look at me

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Alright. Thank you." I took it from her, only half surprised that it was as soft as it looked. I smiled, and hugged her gently. After we talked a bit more, Carlisle came and found me, telling me it was time to go. I bid Gladys a goodbye, and followed Carlisle out to the car, where I proceeded to grill him for info. He of course, gave nothing away, and I walked into the house with what I knew was a pissed off expression.

I ignored Emmett's jibes and loud guffaws, heading toward my room. It was right across from Edward's room, so I would know when he was back. Although, that didn't stop me from checking every five minutes, until I just gave up and stayed in his room. I waited all the way until 2 am, until I finally drifted off to sleep on his sofa.

This pattern continued for an entire week. Monday morning, still much to early for the sun to be up, I was jostled awake. I was aware that I was being moved, so, alarmed, I opened my eyes, sure that Emmett was playing a joke on me.

So, when I jumped down from the arms that carried me, I wasn't expecting the surprised, yet completely there face of Edward.

The shock held me there for about two seconds, then a huge smile burst onto my face. Without thinking, I threw myself into him arms, giggling like a crazy person, joy rolling off of me in tidal waves. I felt him stiffen momentarily before he relaxed and his arms wound around me. I don't know when it happened, but my giggles and snorts turned into sobs, and I clutched onto his shirt as I cried. He whispered soothing words in my ear, and rubbed my back as he walked me into my room.

"Shh.. Jazmine, shh," he whispered, setting me on my bed. "It's alright. You're fine. Calm down. Breathe."

I tried to do as he said, but everytime I looked at his face, the tears would start up again. I once again threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me again, he smoothed my hair down my back, and hugged me. I finally calmed the hell down after a few minutes, and pulled back to wipe my eyes and stare at him.

"I've missed you so much!" I laughed, wiping my eyes again.

He smiled. "It shows. Are you alright?"

I waved his concern away. "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright? What happened, Edward?"

"Well-"

"And how could just leave without telling me what was wrong, or why you were leaving, or where you were going!"

"I-"

"I was so worried! I was this close," I used my index finger and thumb to show how close I was to losing it. "to coming after you! Do you have any idea how much I've been getting on Alice's nerves? I haven't been to her room to approve of my outfit in a week! I-"

He put his hand over my mouth to stop my rambling.

"Will you please allow me to explain?"

I glared at him, but remained silent.

He smiled again, removing his hand. "I went to Denali."

I opened my mouth to start yelling at him, but he held up his hand. I pressed my lips together, and sat on my hands.

"I just needed to clear my head.. it became difficult. As I told you, I just needed to get away."

"But why? That's the only thing that I need to know. Why would you leave so abruptly?"

He hesitated, and then sighed. "I can't explain this in terms that you'll understand.. besides, you need to sleep. I can't have you falling asleep all over me tomorrow."

"But-"

"I'll explain everything when you're more rested. Please, get some sleep."

I glared at him once again, but moved to get under my blanket, tucking it around me, suddenly realizing that I was exhausted. I yawned hugely, and watched Edward walk to the door.

"Goodnight." Wow, even my voice was tired.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." He left, leaving me tired, confused, and feeling isolated.

I didn't sleep well. I kept waking up, my curiosity not allowing me to get more than an hour's sleep at a time. When I finally got up, I dressed quickly, grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen, and running to the car. Unfortunately, Alice beat me anyway. Her eyes ran over my outfit, and she nodded to herself in what was barely approval. I rolled my eyes, and got in, mumbling about controlling pixies.

The day at school was uneventful, I couldn't make sense of what they were talking about before we walked into the cafeteria, and ignored them, deciding instead to poke Emmett in the head, and try and dodge his grab as he shook his wet snowy hair at me. Edward kept glancing at the corner of the room, and I looked to see what he was staring at. I caught the new girl staring also, blushing and looking away as she was caught. I decided not to comment. It was none of my business.

So, when he came pick me up from the hospital, grinning like the Cheshire cat, I knew something was up, but decided not to comment. Again.

Edward was true to his word, explaining everything to me, and I had to admit, he was right. I didn't understand one bit. But, at least I knew what was up.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked, stretching out on his leather sofa.

He exhaled heavily, running his hands through his hair, a habit from me.

"I have no idea. But I'm not leaving."

"No, you're not," I agreed, smiling cheerfully.

He chuckled, leaning against the wall. "I'll just... let everything play out by itself. I don't want to be a coward and run again."

"Good for you!"

"Thanks."

"Well, don't worry about it so much. Everything's gonna turn out fine."

"I sure hope so."

I got up, walking to the door.

"I'm sure it will."

And I was sure it would. For him. Because, as I looked back at him, and thought back to lunch, with his and Bella's staring contest, I was anything but sure that it would work out fine for me.

**XxX**

**How was it? Tell me!**

**Now, I want you to do something. Pick a word. Any word. Now repeat it in your head a few times. Notice how after a while, it starts to lose its meaning? Then after a little while longer, you may even forget how to pronounce it. :) Yay.**

**Btw, can anyone recommend any great clothing websites? Like designer name brands and cheap crap too? Please and thank you.**

**Please review! Questions are welcomed, and flames also. Criticism is much appreciated.**


	4. Loyalties

**3. Loyalty**

I skipped around the house, humming a favorite song of mine, avoiding Alice and Emmett. It was Monday night, and her addiction to dressing me up and playing makeover stylist was a little more than creepy and at it's worst on Mondays. I just avoided her until it was safely Tuesday. I was avoiding Emmett because she like to recruit him in finding me, and he had a little habit of tossing me over his shoulder none too gently, and dragging me, kicking and screaming, to Alice's room.

Traitor.

I spotted Jasper coming around the corner and smiled at him as I passed, heading up to the third floor. My sanctuary, and the only place I was safe from Alice's killer pixie moods. I went into Edward's room, smirking at him as he looked up from the homework he'd just started, and would finish in two minutes, and stole his laptop. He rolled his eyes at me, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'You would think she would just ask.' I blew him a kiss as I left the room, and skipped to my room, only to shriek as I spotted Alice there.

"Alice!" I said, holding a hand to my heart. "Don't do that!"

She smiled, and stood up to pull me to my bathroom. "Sorry," she said, not sounding like she meant it at all.

I was about to answer with a smartass remark, when I saw what she'd done to my bathroom. It was completely filled with makeup, clothes, and shoes. My mouth popped open as I stared at the racks of designer clothes, and cases of shoes. There was a huge vanity along the length of my bathtub and the wall next to it. I walked to the nearest rack and was pleased to find all my favorite designers. Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, Chloe...

I whirled on her, watching as her arms opened, a knowing smirk on her face. I hugged her tightly, squealing delightedly.

"Oh my God, Alice! You are the best thing to ever happen to the world of fashion! But.." I bit my lip, looking around at all the bags, and racks.

"What?"

"_Please_ tell me some of this is for you?" I walked over to the bags, tucking my hair behind my ears as I bent to look into some of them.

"Nope," she told me cheerfully, coming up to me with a purple dress that I hadn't seen. Must've been in a bag. I looked more closely. A Vivienne Westwood Anglomania piece. It was very pretty, and looked to be loosely fitted. It had a scoop neck, and would come to about mid-thigh. I loved it.

"Wow, Alice," I was speechless, and immediately wanted to put it on and prance around the house, showing off. I grinned, touching the purple silk. I could imagine myself in this, and a wave of confidence washed over me.

I loved that Alice always got excited at my birthdays.

**XxX**

As I drove my shiny black Lincoln MKS to school, I got a little knot in my stomach. I could tell something bad was going to happen today. I frowned, glancing at Edward's car in my rearview mirror. He met my eyes, and smiled, then glanced at the road, and back to me, telling me to keep my eyes on the road. I sighed and turned my attention back to the highway, pulling off, and entering the school grounds. I parked, and got out, looking around warily.

Something bad was about to happen. I could just feel it.

Without really thinking about it, I came to stand beside Edward and Alice, staring off into space. The knot in my stomach grew tighter, and I looked around again, scanning the area for the object of my uneasiness that somehow managed to get past Edward and Alice. Edward was staring at Bella Swan again perplexedly as she stared down at the tire on her old behemoth of a truck. Alice was staring at Edward, watching him watch Bella, just as I was. There couldn't be a threat. Not with them here. Even so, my eyes swept swept the parking lot for anything that could put everyone in danger. Just then, the knot grew so tight it was hard to breathe, and Alice gasped.

"NO!" she protested, and in the second it took for me to look at her, Edward's face went from confused, to shocked, to horrified. I glanced around, confused. Nothing was attacking, no one was being abducted. What was wrong?

There was a loud, ear-piercing screech from the side of the lot, and I looked to see a van spinning its way quickly into and across the lot, right towards Bella Swan and her truck. I watched, horrified as it spiraled its way toward her, and was suddenly aware of a missing presence next to me. I stared at the spot where Edward had been a second ago, shocked. Really? _Now_ was the time he chose to play vampire magician?

Then there were more people around me, and I felt a tiny bit better at the presence of Emmett next to me. My eyes, wide from what I'd just seen, searched around Edward, panicking when I didn't see him. Then, suddenly, everyone was screaming running toward the van that had most likely crushed Bella. I felt tears pricking at my own eyes at the scene, and leaned into Alice, whose arm came around me comfortingly. There were several minutes of panicking and shouting, and after about fifteen minutes the teachers and Coach Clapp had finally shifted the van far enough away from her truck to get to her. To my complete and utter shock, she got right up.

_!?!?_

And even more shocking, Edward got up with her.

_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

I glanced around at everyone. Their faces were either angry or disapproving, and I couldn't look at Jasper's face. It had me glancing quickly away. It was something dangerous about his expression. It frightened me. I inched closer to Emmett, away from Jasper, and hid my face behind my hair.

As the ambulance drove off, I watched it in a daze. I vaguely remember Alice leading me to my class. Once I sat down in my chair, I went into a blur mode. The whole day passed so quickly, and there were only brief periods where I was aware of what was happening, and only when I was walking to another class did that happen. I was can recall Edward sitting next to me in fourth hour Calculus. I went right back into my blur sequence. I finally snapped out of it when I got into my car to drive to the hospital. Not a very good idea to be out of it while driving.

I walked in through the back entrance, to get myself together by the time I got to the front. I tried to go see Gladys, but she was napping, so I just sat the cookie (peanut butter, her favorite) I snuck in for her under the pillow and left. I was a little better when I sat down at the front desk, and proceeded to try and finish the homework I got halfway done in class. When that was done, I went around and asked if anyone needed any help. I sat back down and watched the clock.

An hour and a half later, it was time to go. I packed my stuff up, and followed Carlisle out the door. As I started the car, my new CD started playing. I LOVED Trey Songz. The best song on the CD, in my opinion is the second one. I skipped ahead to that one, and sang along.

_Soon as we get started makin' love, goin' harder hear a_

_(Knock knock) knocking on the wall,_

_And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again there's a_

_(Knock knock) knocking on the wall,_

_Girl your legs keep shakin' and I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard_

_And the love we make it feels so good girl_

_You know I'm proud lookin' at your lovely face scream my name, you do it so loud_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_They be stressin' while we sexin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_My name my name_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_My my my_

_Take this pillow right here (grab this)_

_And I know you're excited if you bite it they won't hear_

_And you know, jus' what we capable of, when we makin' love_

_So the music gon be loud, you gon scream and shout_

_Girl your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver_

_Let the phone sit on the charger, it can ring all night_

_They can call, they can knock, and be upset, but I bet_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_They be stressin' while we sexin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_My name my name_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_My my my_

_While I be bangin' on your body, they be bangin' on our wall_

_While they dreamin', you be screamin', now they're bangin' on our door_

_Sometimes she call me Trey, sometimes she say Tremaine_

_When it's all said and done bet the neighbors know my name_

_Sometimes she call me trigga cause I make her body bust_

_They might think my name is "oh sh-" I make her cuss_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_They be stressin' while we sexin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_My name my name_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_My my my_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_They be stressin' while we sexin',_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_My name my name_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_My my my_

_The way you scream my name (the way you scream my name)_

_Whoa, girl the love we make (girl the love we make)_

_Gon keep 'em bangin' on the wall, but nothing's gonna change_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

By the time my little performance was over, and Carlisle's expression was thoroughly amused, we were parked in the garage. I got out, giggling like a little kid, and skipped to the door that he held open for me. I was about to go up to my room, but Carlisle's voice stopped me.

"Jazmine?" he said.

I turned to look at him, confused, but curious.

"Yes?"

"Would you come with me into the dining room? I'd like to discuss this with everyone," he requested.

_Vague much?_

"Alright," I said, following him into down the long hall to the dining table only I ever used. Forever the gentleman, he held out a chair for me, and Esme, who suddenly appeared. I sat, crossed my legs, and my foot started shaking, something that happened when I was nervous or under stress, or - like now - didn't now what was going on. Then everyone else walked in, and I calmed down as Edward automatically sat down in the empty chair between Carlisle and I. Then the confusion settled deeper as Rosalie sat at the other end of the table, Emmett following her after hesitating slightly, and Jasper going to stand against the wall near their end of the table. I frowned. Alice came in last, her face blank as she came and sat next to Esme. My foot began shaking again as I bit my lip.

_What's going on, Edward?_

He didn't didn't answer, his only response to my mental desperation was his eyes flickering toward my face. I looked at everyone else, and the shaking got worse as I listened to Carlisle start the meeting. As I listened, I was horrified. How could Rosalie and Jasper think in such ways? Dismissing a human life like that? Like they were nothing but common street trash? And with me sitting right there the whole time?

I was silent the whole time, and they discussed everything as if I wasn't there. I sank farther and farther into my chair, and finally squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Edward and Jasper talk. I listened, I grew more and more horrified, my frown growing more and more pronounced. It hurt to hear them arguing like this. It reminded me of when they were arguing over me like this. But I knew that if it came to a fight, - family or stangers - I would stand where I always stood. Right next to Edward. The place where I always thought I'd belonged. That was where my loyalties lied.

Yet none of this mattered, when I heard Alice's next words.

"Can't you see? He's falling in love with her."

There was a spasm that went through my chest at that point. My heart skipped a few beats, then sped up. There was another jolt, and I realized with a shock, that it was _pain_ that I was feeling. As the realization washed over me, I felt like laughing at myself. I wasn't injured, and I wasn't in any danger. I wondered at it. Even as Edward stood and shot out of the house. Even as I made my way up the stairs, to my room. Even as I got ready for bed that night, snuggling under the blankets and sighing as I always did.

And then I figured it out.

I think that there was pain because I knew somehow, deep down, that if it had been me in danger of being crushed by a van, flattened by its weight, and dying either on impact or in the hospital, I knew that maybe, Edward wouldn't have done the same for me. And that hurt. More than anything I'd ever known. More than watching my parents die, getting mauled by a mountain lion to protect me. More than breaking my leg and walking on it for twenty miles to the nearest hospital. And I knew why.

I was in love with my best friend.

**XxX**

**Not one of my best, I know. I wanted to include the meeting, but don't know what's wrong with my computer. It's old and retarded. I couldn't get the Midnight Sun draft to come up. It just kept bringing up jibberish. Sorry. I tried.**

**But, to make up for it, I have one of the funniest jokes I have ever heard in my life for you. Here it is.**

**Joke of the Week: There's a black guy, a white guy, a hispanic guy, and an asian guy on a mountain.**

**The hispanic guy says: "This is for my people!" And jumps off the mountain.**

**The asian guy says: "This is for my people!" And jumps off the mountain.**

**The black guy says: "This is for my people!" And he grabs the white guy and throws him off the mountain.**

**Lmao. I heard that on the roast of Emmett Smith. I have one on Blueberry Hill for next week. Bet most people know what I'm typing about.**

**Please review!**

**Be breezy!**


	5. Confusion

**I think I just completely forgot what I wrote in the last chapter. xD**

**Has that ever happened to you? One time, I was talking to my mom, and she was just listening, not interrupting or anything, and right in the middle of my sentence, I forgot what I was talking about. I asked her what I was talking about and she was like, "Wow. Seriously?"**

**Random Fact: The largest number of children born to one woman is recorded at 69. From 1725-1765, a Russian peasant woman gave birth to 16 sets of twins, 7 sets of triplets, and 4 sets of quadruplets.**

**Isn't that insane?**

**Enjoy!**

**4. Confusion**

I don't know why, but I just sat in my room staring at the wall. All day. I think I started crying at some point, but I can't remember. I skipped school. I didn't leave my room. Just sat there, staring at the wall all day. Every now and then, Esme would come up and leave some food, and I ate a little when the hunger got to be too much. I relieved myself when it felt as though my bladder would explode, but other than that, I just stared at the wall. All day.

Alice came up and tried to get me to do something, but I paid no attention to her. Emmett came up and started poking at me, making stupid jokes, but he eventually left too. Carlisle got home and checked on me to see if there was something wrong, and he left also. Even Jasper and Rosalie got worried, peeking inside and then leaving when I didn't acknowledge them. They all left with the same confused unsatisfied frown on their faces.

But I didn't care. I just stared at the wall. All day.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew I was waiting. Waiting for him. Trusting that he would hear their concern for me and come to check on me himself. Knowing that he would worry immensely, not leaving until he heard from me that I was okay. I believed that I was important enough to him to check in with me. After all, I wasn't always in a stare-at-the-wall-blankly-and-respond-to-nothing mood. He knew better than even Carlisle. This wasn't normal.

And so I waited. Staring at the wall. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting. I waited through the entire day. Through the evening. Through half the night until the exhaustion was so much that I simply couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. And even as I slept, I waited.

He never came. When I woke up the next morning, my mood was solemn. I got up and got ready for school, skipping breakfast which worried everyone even more. I didn't want everyone so concerned, they really didn't need to be. I just wasn't hungry. As I drove to school, I brooded over everything that had happened within the two weeks that Bella had been here. I knew it wasn't fair to blame her, but Edward had always been the first to see me when I was upset. I probably would've still been blissfully unaware of my feelings for Edward also. At least, when I didn't know, it didn't hurt.

I parked, got out, and decided to just sit on my car until school started. Everyone glanced at me on their way past me, frowns on their faces. I just expected to be left alone until I got up, so it surprised me when Edward stopped in front of me, a strange look on his face.

I searched his eyes for any sign that I was in trouble before I spoke. "Hi."

He seemed to do the same. "Hello."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

I didn't believe that for a second. "You sure?"

"Well.."

"I knew it," I shifted on the hood of my car, and smiled slightly. "Come on, talk to mama."

He chuckled, and stepped infinitesimally closer. I wondered if I would've noticed that before my revelation.

"I actually wanted to know if you were alright. Everyone seemed to be worried about you yesterday."

I knew lying was futile, but I still tried. "I'm fine."

He glared at me. "Jazmine."

"Seriously! I'm fine! Just a little tired," I tried to smile, but I felt it come out as a grimace. He started to protest again, but I interrupted him.

"Edward, please. You know if it was something that important I would tell you," I smiled again. "Come on. I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced, but he let it go. "Alright. Just come on. You're gonna catch a cold sitting out here in the rain like this."

I smiled once more, and it stayed on my face as he walked me to my class. I bumped his hip with my own as he turned to walk away, and my smile faded from my lips as I watched him turn the corner. I didn't pay attention in class, instead trying to figure out what to do about this. Out of all the petty, shallow, _human_ boys that I've encountered at this school and everywhere else in the world, I had to fall in love with a smart, selfless, generous, all-around perfect _vampire_. Why couldn't I be like Jessica Stanley and fall for Mike Newton?

_Ugh, gross. Baby barf._

But still. Why couldn't I have fallen for someone nice and funny and _human?_

_Oh, that's right. Because my luck sucks._

I dropped my head into my hands, groaning mentally. If I kept this up, the only thing I end up with is even _more_ in love with Edward and confusion. But, the more I thought about it, the less I blamed myself. It wasn't exactly the _worst_ choice I could ever make. I mean, the only real problem with the situation was the difference in our species, and that wouldn't be a problem much longer.

_That's not the only problem, and you know it._

I sighed as the bell rang and got up to leave the room. It was true. The _other_ obstacle between me and Edward. He _was _in love with someone else. It brought tears to my eyes just thinking of it. How could I compete with the strongest emotion in the world? A vampire's emotions were hundreds of times more powerful than a humans, and if Edward felt for her as Alice and Jasper felt for each other, or Carlisle and Esme, my human emotions could hardly make a difference in that.

But.. the love I felt for Edward made my heart feel as though it would burst. Like it could stop the world. So really, what did I expect? With a love like that, something was bound to go wrong. I couldn't ask for a perfect love life. Edward would've been enough, if only he loved me back.

Ugh, I wouldn't figure this out today if I had to pay attention to other things. Maybe I should just go home.

My face must've looked a picture as I walked out the door, and saw Edward standing there. I stood staring at him for half a second before I composed myself and smiled at him.

"Hey, stranger," I greeted him as I started walking.

He ignored my pleasantry. "You're going home?"

I scowled. "Alice.."

He breathed a short laugh. "Come on, I'll drive."

"I can go home by myself."

"It'll give me piece of mind if I'm sure you get home safely."

"Make sure Alice keeps an eye on me."

"Please, Jazmine," he unleashed the full force of his eyes on me, and I faulted immediately, as well as losing a few brain cells.

I sighed. "Fine. But we have to hurry. You'll be late for class."

I hurried through the rain to my car, tossing my keys to him on the way. He unlocked the door, and opened it for me, then walked around to get in. I sat back in the seat, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples as he started the car and pulled out of the spot. It was silent as I tried to arrange my thoughts into a manageable order. No need to worry Edward with my unimportant internal struggles. I just had to figure this out for myself. He didn't need to know.

I was so focused on my rearranging, that I jumped when I heard his quiet voice.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something. You only think question the length of rabbits' ears when you don't want me to hear something. What is it?"

I laughed. "Well, you have to admit, their ears _are_ ridiculously long." I was stalling, and I knew it. He also knew it, and he glared at me.

"Jazmine, there's something wrong with you."

"You're just figuring this out?"

He ignored that. "You said that it wasn't this serious, but I can tell that it's eating at you. Please, tell me so I can help you."

He tried the eye thing again, but I stood firm. Barely. "Edward, I told you. I'm fine. It's just.. a little harder to figure this out than I thought. Don't worry about it. This is my problem."

"You're in pain."

"With this kind of dilemma, yeah. There's bound to be some of that. Actually, I think it's pretty mild right now."

"Even more reason for you to tell me! Jazmine, I want to help you. I can't stand to see you in so much pain."

I sighed. "Honestly, Edward? I don't think anyting can help me now."

We had pulled up in front of the house, and I quickly unbuckled and hugged him.

"I'll see you when you get home," I mumbled as I walked up the steps. I turned to see him getting out and dart into the woods. I sighed again, and went inside, greeting Esme, and telling her I had a headache. She kissed my forehead and ordered me to lie down. I went upstairs and followed her command gladly. And just let the thoughts tackle me.

I had just found out, and even though I still acted as I always did, it seemed like every move I made around Edward practically screamed 'I love you'. If it was like that with me, I knew everyone else knew. How embarrassing. To be the last to know about your feelings. But I couldn't bring myself to feel ashamed. I _wanted_ everyone to know. I wanted my actions around him in public to ward off the girls, telling them, rather untruthfully, that he was taken. It wasn't like he'd give them a chance anyway.

Or so I had thought.

Obviously, I couldn't keep him from loving someone else. No matter how hard I tried, he couldn't love me like I wanted. He could, and _would_ love anyone he so chose, and unfortunately for me, that person was not me. He didn't love me, _couldn't_ love me, as anything more than a sister. But that didn't make my love for him diminish. Even now, as I faced the sad truth, I still felt as if the world was at my fingertips when Edward was by my side. I felt like I could do anything. When he smiled at me, I felt like the sun rose and shined just for me in those moments. I was completely, undeniably in love with that boy, and that fact was as unchangeable as the fact that it was cloudy when it rained. Or the sky was blue when the sun shined. It was common sense to know that you could love someone like Edward that strongly.

But, even though I was ecstatic at that, I knew the more I allowed myself to love Edward, the higher I would climb before I fell. And no one would be there to catch me. I already loved him more than my life's worth, and and that wasn't even half of what I knew I could feel, and I just knew that I wasn't done climbing to the top for him.

"I need help," I said to myself as I plopped backwards on my bed, looking at my cell to see what time it was. Wow, that tinking took longer than I thought. Everyone should've been home for a while now. I had assumed that Edward would be so keyed up from our conversation/argument that he would've came straight up to my room after they got home. I guess I was wrong. For some reason, I had a feeling I would be wrong a lot for a while.

I stayed up again that night, staring at the ceiling this time. I wanted to talk to Edward. He had to have been more than a little irked at what I had told him. So where was he? When it got to be two in the morning, and my eyes once again got to be too heavy, I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, and finally let the tears stream down my face.

**XxX**

**Hey, I wanted to run something by you. Do you think it would be a good idea to turn this into a crossover? I had a few ideas on how to end it, and all of them ended up with it morphing into one. For some reason, I just can't resist bringing my two most powerful obsessions together. I guess it depends on what it crosses over to, huh? Oh well, I'll work on it.**

**Layel.C: I know right? But it has to be sad for her. In fact, it's going to **_**really**_** suck rocks for her. But it'll have a happy ending so, yeah. :D**

**Joke of the Week: What is the worst thing that can happen to a blind man?**

**To leave the plunger in the toilet.**

**I seriously just found that. The joke was found at: ****./joke/2222/**

**More reviews please! Thank you!**


	6. Living Nightmare

**Hey, guess what?**

**I actually wrote this chapter down before I started typing!**

**I only did it because I was bored, and didn't wanna go to sleep yet, so I started writing it.**

**I didn't know I could write such drama, when I'm tired. Suh-weet!**

**Random Fact: Rhode Island is the smallest state with the longest name. The official name, used on all state documents, is "Rhode Island and Providence Plantations."**

**I was gonna do one about crocodile dung, but it seemed kinda gross, so I'll do it next chapter. :D**

**On with the story!**

**5. Living Nightmare**

I tossed and turned half the night, and when I finally managed to find sleep, it was haunted with nightmares. So, like always, I snuck out of my room, across the hall to Edward's. It was definitely not a rare occurence. I used to do it all the time when I was little, and nightmares and thunderstorms had me scurrying out my room and to the nearest form of comfort. It was back when I had unconsciously always picked the room closest to Edward's, liking them for their size and the fact that they had a bathroom. I would have a nightmare or a thunderstorm would rise up and I would shoot out of my room, and show up knocking on Edward's door, whimpering and shaking with tears streaming down my face. And every time, he would open the door, smiling down at me, and pick me up, humming a song he wrote for me.

So tonight, I went to his door, knocking lightly, and leaning against the wall next to it. I waited for the moment he would open up, smiling that's beautiful angel's smile that drew me in the first time, and welcome me in, already humming the relaxing notes he knew would put me right to sleep.

I waited a few minutes, and then frowned, knocking again, but louder, in case he somehow didn't hear me the first time. Still no answer.

"Edward?" I called quietly. Nothing but dead silence and growing impatience. I had the politeness to knock again, and after a few more minutes, I decided that I was wasting precious time that I could be asleep, and opened the door, shutting it silently behind me.

I wasn't ready for the sight that greeted me.

His room, neat and so perfectly spotless that i wouldn't be able to see a dust bunny if it was life sized and screaming at me, was empty. His furniture and everything was exactly where it was when i'd last left, but he... wasn't there.

Apparently, this was more than I could handle, because I fell where I was, and started crying.

At some point, I managed to pick myself up and go back to my room. I couldn't be there, crying on the floor, when he got back. I couldn't give him anymore cause to be anymore worried about me. I wondered idly why I was being so emotional. He'd been gone a few nights before, hunting. I shouldn't be acting like a lonely housewife whose husband is cheating on her every night. I had to pull myself together. The only question was; Where do I start?

In the morning, I got ready and ate some breakfast, smiling as I did so, so that everyone would feel a little better.

Almost.

Alice watched me carefully, like I was gonna pull out a machine gun, and attempt to shoot everything. I guessed she wasn't fooled by my feigned cheerfulness. I winked at her, finishing the delicious cinnamon roll Esme made and cleaning up. I hurried to the garage, not wanting to be trapped, but I heard my phone ring and wondering who would be calling already. I answered with my head down, still walking quickly, and knocked into Edward, falling backwards. He caught me just as a surprised yelp escaped my lips, and righted me, smiling down at me as if he knew some huge secret. I eyed him warily before smiling back, just knowing I was being set up.

"Good morning, my good sir," I greeted him. He grinned wider, pulling me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday," he responded, ruffling my hair. It made me further suspicious, but I felt like and idiot for forgetting about my own birthday. And I was wearing Gladys' gift. I laughed lightly, and hugged him back.

"Thank you," I said, reaching up to tap his nose.

"Aww... Isn't that adorable?" Came Emmett's voice, ladden with humor as always. "What a Kodak moment!"

I flipped him off over my shoulder, ignoring his responding eruption of guffaws, and reluctantly stepped back from Edward, picking my forgotten cell phone up from the floor where I'd dropped it, hanging up since there was no longer anyone on the other line.

"We'd better get going," I announced, hurrying over to my car and sighing as I reached the safe confines of the cream-colored interior, I started the car and waved at their glaring faces, knowing I'd escaped their evil clutches for now.

_Don't worry. I'm sure resitstance will be futile at the 'party' tonight._ I thought back to Edward, knowing he'd relay it, and personally make sure that I was there.

As I thought about it a little more, it was no wonder I couldn't sleep last night. The birthday jitters, plus the stress and worry over the Edward/Bella situation, mixed with my own heartache, I'd been kept up nearly all night worrying and crying.

_Which,_ I thought grumpily. _I bet Alice is nothing short of letting Edward know right about now._

I sighed as I pulled into a parking space, cutting the engine, unbuckling my seat belt, and opening the door at the same time, not harboring enough patience to do even those short tasks one by one. The sooner the day was over, the better.

I got a bunch of 'Happy Birthday's' on my way to class, to which I faked a smile and gave a polite 'Thank You'. I sat in my chair and rubbed my temples, muttering about the ridiculousness of days being 24 hours. The bell rang and I nearly peed myself when I saw someone standing in front of my desk. I calmed at the sight of Edward's irritated face. Then I glared at him.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing trying to give a heart attack so early in the morning?" I asked, tapping my fingers.

He snorted. "May I ask what the hell was that stunt you pulled at home? Alice bit my head off for not holding you down," he looked at me expectantly, but the guilt trip wasn't going to work. I wasn't in the mood.

"It's not my fault you can't hold a normal little human girl down," I kept my voice down so the other students wouldn't hear the 'human' part.

His face sparked with anger for a second before he slipped a teasing grin on his features.

"I would be insulted if it were true that you _were_ normal at all," he said, expecting me to give in and laugh and apologize. But I wasn't done being angry with him yet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I spat, m face contorting. He blinked, obviously not expecting this reaction from me. I continued, "I'm sorry I can't be Bella Swan for you, I'd always thought it was a good thing you didn't think of a thousand ways to kill me everytime I was near you!" I was hissing now, struggling to keep my voice under control, and get my point across at the same time. What I really wanted to do was yell and scream my frustration.

Edward stiffened, the glared at me as if I was his mortal - literally - enemy. I glared back just as passionately, and he turned.

"Come on," he threw the phrase at me like acid. I woodenly picked my bag up, and walked to the door he held open for me. Good to see his manners didn't vanish to make room for his anger.

Once we were outside, I dropped my bag off in my car, and Edward lead me silently into the forest. I started to wonder why I had said such a hurtful thing. Yes, I was angry, but he was going through a rough time with the situation and I couldn't use that to win a stupid, pointless argument. It was petty, and just plain mean.

With that, I quickened my pace to apologize to Edward, when he suddenly whirled on me, his expression so livid that it made my breath catch in my throat, and I shrunk back a few steps. Then he was yelling.

"You're damn right you can never be her! _She_ would never say something like that! _She_ wouldn't run away at the first sight of a gift she'd probably love! _She_ isn't a spoiled brat who thinks of nothing but herself!" he screamed at me. I blinked, then gritted my teeth against the retort that wanted to escape. Yelling back at him wasn't going to help.

"And just how would you know?" I ground out.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've talked to her for, what? All of ten minutes? And suddenly you know everything there is to know about her? Get real. For all she knows, you're just an albino asshole who glares at random strangers! And really, that isn't far off," I said with my hands on my hips.

Then I remembered. Damnit, I was supposed to be apologizing. Now, I couldn't find the desire to anymore. Quite the opposite. I wanted to slap him.

"Well, I'm so glad you could get this off your chest, Jazmine! God forbid you'd have to deal with a little stress!" He was yelling at me, and I flinched at the volume of his voice.

I turned away from him, facing into the forest at my side so he couldn't see my face, and folding my arms. I didn't want to fight with Edward. I was just hurt. More hurt than I wanted to let show, but him not being in his room last night was the straw that broke the camel's back. I wanted him to know how this was affecting me. How I felt, watching him suffer day by day like this. Now that I thought about it, I _did_ sound spoiled and self-centered. How selfish of me to think like that.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with emotion, and I sank to my knees, feeling the tears again. I covered my face with my hands, trying to stop them and stop Edward from seeing them. How silly, I was still crying over the smallest things. I sobbed quietly into my hands, trying to hurry and stop the river before he yelled at me for being weak.

I felt his cold hands on my wrists, prying them away from my face. I turned my face away, but he held my hands in one of his, and turned my face back, with his hand on my cheek. Suddenly, all my focus was on that, and he looked at my face before sighing.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, a polar opposite to his vioce two minutes again.

I completely melted at his tone, and lunged at him , throwing my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. I gripped him tightly, not wanting to let go as I sobbed. He hugged me around my waist, rubbing my back and waiting patiently for me to finish.

We sat there for about an hour, and he never seemed to get irritated, or impatient. When my sobs quieted, and the tears slowed to a stop, I let him go, wiping my eyes and smiling sheepishly. He said nothing, staring at me, waiting for me to explain.

"It's hard, knowing that you're in love with someone now. Difficult to wrap my head around. It was like the whole world just... stopped. I wasn't fair with what I just said, and I hope this won't drive a wedge between us. I'm so sorry. I can't stress that enough. I'd always promised myself that I would be the one person to never hurt you. Intentionally or accidentally, and look at what I just did. I just... want things to go back to how they were. I don't want anything to be different," I looked down at my hands, which were twisting on my lap. Edward was still silent. I wondered wat he was thinking as I continued on.

"I knowit's selfish of me to want that, but I can't help it," I said, still looking down at my hands. "I want to stay the number one girl in your life. I tried to ignore it, but when I went to your room to talk to you last night, you weren't there. I felt like that would be happening a lot from then on. That you were going to see her. And that you would... a lot.

And when you do, I'll be upset," I looked up at him, staring him in the eyes. "But that's what's expected, right?"

He looked completely shocked, then his face softened. "Jazmine.."

I sighed, and went to sit next to him, leaning against his side and laying my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, and pulling my knees to my chest, tucking my arms under them. Edward was silent for a moment, and I could feel him staring at me.

"You're really mad about this, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "But, I can't control it. And that's what scares me," I opened my eyes to look up at him. "I feel like I'm losing you Edward. And it terrifies me."

He went silent again, and I let him think, focusing on calming down enough so that Alice could see me and not freak out. I just wanted to enjoy this time alone with him for now...

When I could breathe without sniffling, and my neck started to hurt, I stood up, dusting myself off.

"We should probably head back," I suggested, not looking at him.

He stood also, and started walking back from where we came from. I followed silently, internally freaking out.

What did I just do? I can't believe this! I just practically told him that I loved him. No wonder he wasn't saying anything. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now. Ugh, why did we sit there for so long? I gave him more than enough time to start hating me! Why did I have to go and run my big mouth? He hates me, and as soon as I'm a vampire, he's going to stop talking to me. That's it, the love of my life despises me. Hates my guts. Loathes the very thought of me. He would never look at me in a good way ever again.

I was thoroughly freaking out by now, and I was sure that I looked like an anime character with the way my expression kept changing, and the fact that my hands were waving about wildly, stopping occasionally to pull at my hair.

Edward finally seemed to become aware of my panicky thoughts and turned around. I froze in the act of pulling my hair and stared at him. He stared back for a second before he burst out laughing. His loud guffaws echoed throughout the otherwise quiet forest, and I stared at him before I started to laugh too. We laughed uncontrollably and were soon holding onto each other for balance. Well, _I_ was holding onto _him_ for balance. He was simply holding me up as I laughed heartily.

And then he abruptly stopped, staring at me again with a perplexed look on his face. My own laughter eventually died down, and I stared back, smiling.

"You're wrong, you know," he said. I sighed.

"I usually am when it comes to you and your reactions," I responded, walking past him into the school grounds that were now visible through the trees. He followed me, and caught my arm as I was about to enter the building.

"You are though, and I'm sort of insulted that you would even think that I would do such a thing to you. Do you really see me like that?" he looked upset and slightly hurt. I broke my heart to see that expression on his face.

"Of course not," I reassured him. I stepped closer and lightly swatted his arm. "I was just being insecure and freaking out. Sorry."

He laughed. "Of course you apologize to me. You may not realize it, but you mean much more to me than you think."

_And apparently, still not enough,_ I thought to myself.

I smiled. "Thanks. Now get to class before you're late."

"Yes ma'am," he said, grinning. "See you at home."

**XxX**

I gripped my steering wheel tightly, panicking again for the fifth time in about half an hour.

_What the hell was I thinking, not stalling for time? I'm not ready for this!_ I thought, nibbling on my bottom lip.

Edward laughed at me. "Calm down. You're acting like this is the first time Alice has done this."

I glared at him briefly, turning my attention back to the road so I wouldn't crash, though I knew this area like the back of my hand.

"Don't act like you didn't notice. You _know_ it gets worse every year! She goes completely overboard!"

"True. Just endure it. It'll be over before you know it."

"Easy for you to say," I remarked bitterly. "She doesn't play life-sized Barbie with you every year."

He laughed again. "I guess you're right."

I parked in the garage, and hesitated. I just _knew_ it was going to be absolutely horrible in there. If last year was anything to go by, I would probably lock myself in my room and not come out until the sun came up, and she couldn't logically or technically do it. I mean, last year? There was a freaking _pony_!

Then Edward was at my door, opening it, and hauling me over his shoulder into the house.

"In you go," he sang cheerfully.

"Damnit, Edward!" I kicked my legs wildly, trying to get free, which made him find a firmer grip on my knees.

"Stop it, or you'll make me drop you."

Ironically, he dropped me anyway. Right into Alice's arms. She grinned mischievously, before shooting up the stairs to my bathroom, which was, once again, transformed into a beauty salon. I sighed and just decided to sit still and let her do her work. It was much easier not to resist.

By the time she was done, I stood in front of the mirror looking at half of me, and half of a completely different person. The soft fabric of the purple dress hugged my body, creating curves I hadn't realized were there before. The color made my confusingly tan complexion look soft and smooth. My hair was pulled to the side of my head about three inches above my right ear, and Alice had curled it, and brushed the bangs that she had made last year off the other side. She had put my feet in gray suede pumps, and given me a pair of silver hoops, and silver bangles. I supposed I looked very nice.

I turned to Alice and hugged her tightly. "You're a genius. Thank you."

She giggled. "I know. I'm so good, I can't believe I never got into fashion biz. Honestly? You look drop dead gorgeous in that."

I laughed with her. "Thanks."

We walked downstairs and as soon as I saw the decorations, I gasped. It was _much_ more subtle than I expected. She only put up streamers, and a custom banner that said 'Happy 18th, Jazmine!". She had my favorite apple cinnamon scented candles surrounding the room, and a small cake that I was sure was going to be red velvet. My eyes teared up, and I flew into Alice, hugging her again.

"Alice, you're the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed her cheek, and laughed, feeling giddy.

She laughed with me, and hugged me back. "I thought that you would want this particular milestone to be a little more mature."

I let go, and started jumping up and down. Now I was eager for the cake. My weakness.

I jumped at the hand that grabbed my wrist, and suddenly I was spinning. While I was in motion, I heard a whistle.

"Wow, Jaz! You really did it big this year! Look at you!" Emmett said, still looking me up and down. I laughed pulled his hair lightly.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"I only telling the truth! I mean, seriously Jaz. That dress..." he trailed off, grinning like the big idiot he was.

"Shut up, Emmett."

He sighed, feigning disappointment. "Oh well. I guess I'll go give this _completely awesome gift that Jazmine would absolutely love_ to someone else."

My ears perked up at this, and I rushed to stop him. "No, no, no! Emmett! I, uh, like your compliments." Complete and utter lie.

He raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure. Just give me the present."

He smiled and gave me the rectangle box. I snatched it from him and opened it enthusiastically, only to gasp and blush in embarrassment at what was lying in the box.

"What the hell, Emmett?"

He started laughing loudly, his guffaws grinding on my nerves as I stared in disbelief at the green lace lingerie that was in the box.

I picked it up and placed it on the table next to me, and then stomped over to where Edward was.

He was chortling quietly to himself, and I raised my eyebrow in annoyance at him. He stopped, and reached in his pocket, taking out a square box. I got excited. He got me a knew necklace every year. I stepped closer to him and took it, opening it to reveal the beautiful necklace behind. It was a sterling silver heart pendant, with a single diamond in the middle. It was simple, and it was perfect.

I was sure my mouth was hanging open as I stared at it. Edward stared at me, and I finally managed to look up and him. As soon as I did, I couldn't control my actions, and for the second time that day, I threw my arms around his neck, and cried. My tears were happy this time, though. And this time, his arms immediately wrapped around me as he laughed in my ear.

"I take it you like it?" he teased.

I laughed, and pulled back to look at him. "Oh, Edward. I love it. It's beautiful. It's perfect."

He motioned for me to turn around, and he put the necklace on me, then turned me back so he could look at it.

"It was made for you. Happy Birthday."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, laughing at his shocked expression.

The rest of the night went perfectly after that. I ate the delicious cake that Esme make to perfection, we watched movies, and Alice forced me to open the other presents. And the whole time, I sat, stood, and enjoyed myself next to Edward. I just wanted to pretend that he loved me like I wanted him to. I wanted to pretend that the necklace meant something more to him than just a gift for the girl he thought of as a sister.

I wanted to pretend that everything was perfect for my birthday.

**XxX**

**I think there's something wrong with my account. It keeps saying that **_**no one**_** read the last chapter. Which would really suck.**

**I made this chapter extra long because I kinda didn't wanna end it.**

**My interests keep changing for some reason, and now I'm **_**back**_** in love with this anime called Inuyasha. Sorry, but this means that my chapters may be kinda sucky. I wanted to turn this into a crossover fic with it, because ever since that possibilty entered my mind, it won't leave.**

**Who liked the **_**kinda**_** Edward/Jazmine fluff? I just wanted her to get a little taste of paradise before it was rudely ripped away from her.**

**Joke of the Week: If you see a fat white girl smoking Cools, wait a second. There'll be a half-black baby that'll walk right around the corner. - Ralphie May**

**Okay. Please press the little blue text right there and review, and Edward Cullen and/or Robert Pattinson will show up at your house and take you on a date. Mmk? Good. :)**


	7. Loss

**I Think I like this story better than my other one. I just keep getting ideas that'll work for this one, and not the other one. Oh well.**

**Eclipse. Out. 25. Days. I. Just. Made. Some. Brownies. They. Are. Delicious. Do. I. Have. Permission. To. Scream?**

**!**

**Random Fact: The most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was $1.3 million.**

**Story. Now. Family. Guy. Tosh.0. Comedy. Central. Presents. Read. Or. I'll. Kill. Jazmine.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wifey krazikeo! Muah! Love Ya Babe!**

**. . MURDER. .**

**6. Loss**

I woke up the next morning, and immediately knew that my life was gonna suck for a few months. I groaned, and sat up before falling right back down. Whoa. Massive dizzy spell. I waited a few minutes before sitting up slowly, and was greeted by the biggest freaking headache in my life. It felt like there were a million little midgets inside my head, dry humping the inside of my skull. I got out of bed and trudged slowly to my bathroom. Once I looked in there, I realized that there was no aspirin in here. I groaned, and got through my morning routine quickly, throwing on the first things my hands touched, and sprinting toward the stairs, barely managing a 'Hello' to Edward, who was walking past me.

"Hey Esme?" I called out, running toward the kitchen and grunting as that and my loud voice made my headache worse.

"Yes dear?" she answered looking up momentarily from my chocolate chip pancakes. God bless that woman.

"Do we have any aspirin?" I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes and sitting down on one of the island stools.

"Oh! Are you not feeling well?" she came over and put her hand on my forehead, then cupped my cheek.

"It's just a headache," I reassured her.

"Alright," she flitted from the room after placing my pancakes in front of me, and Edward came in, new clothes and a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Jazmine," he greeted me. I grunted in response, focusing on my pancakes. He sat next to me and watched as I shoved the heavenly food into my face as if someone would take it if I didn't eat it fast enough. By the time I noticed his stare, three of my four pancakes were gone. I looked up, swallowing. He was watching me with an amused, soft expression on his face. I blushed, and laughed embarrassedly.

"Don't tell anyone I ate like that," I said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiled.

I finished up and took the aspirin and water that Esme gave me, going upstairs to get my gym bag ready so I could get to the dance studio for my class. For some reason, Edward followed me. I turned to him after I dumped my stuff into it.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe I could go with you today. I've always wanted to see what you do there," he suggested.

"In other words, you have nothing to do, so you want to watch me teach a bunch of people to dance," I amended.

"That's one way of putting it, I guess."

I sighed. "Well, it's a hip-hop dance class. I guess you can come."

"Thank you," he grinned.

I pursed my lips. "You _could_ join the class..."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Let's go, before I find something to throw at you."

He laughed. "Like you could hit me."

I swatted at his arm. He moved out of the way.

"Ass," I muttered. He laughed.

We got to the studio in record time, with his maniacal driving. After I'd unclenched my fingers from the seat and released my lip from my teeth, I walked in and smiled at everyone there. They paid little attention to me, paying attention instead to the gorgeous boy entering behind me. Edward walked closely behind me, smiling at everyone else. Great, now the girl's were hyperventilating. I nudged him when we stopped in the front of the class, and he chuckled quietly.

"Alright," I called everyone's attention. "You all warm up while I get dressed."

I stepped into the dressing room at the back of the studio and teased Edward as I changed.

_Must be hard being you. Having so many girl's fawn over you and you only want to eat them._ I chuckled.

I came out in my shorts and tank top and saw Edward's glare morph into him staring. I smiled at him as I stood beside where he was sitting in a chair.

"Okay," I said. "We're gonna pick up where we left off, okay?"

I walked over to the stereo and put a CD in, my finger hovering over play.

"Ready?" I got nods in response. "Go."

The music started and everyone began moving in the ways I taught them, except the girl's were adding what I'm sure they _thought_ was a more sensual way of dancing, but they really looked like they were in pain. And on top of that, they kept sneaking peeks at Edward as if he was watching them in particular. He was watching everyone, taking in their movements and no doubt making critiques in his head.

After a few minutes, I stopped the music.

"Guys, you were good. Girl's, you did most of the moves wrong. It looked like you had back problems," I told them, watching as they all blushed and the guys laughed.

"Now," I motioned for Edward to restart the music. "This part is just for the girl's."

The music started. "Do this."

By the time I was done demonstrating, only two were still with me, and even they were having a hard time keeping up. I couldn't blame them, it was from a more advanced routine. Most of the girl's were on the floor, panting and watching in amazement as I moved without flaw. I spun and twisted and swayed while they watched, and, as always, their stares made me feel beautiful. Like I was amazing to them. I was smiling widely when I stopped.

"Okay," I said. "Repeat."

I went over to restart the music again, and as they started imitating me, I went over to Edward.

"So, what do you think?"

"That was..." he struggled for a proper adjective. "Unbelievable." He settled for.

"Really?" I could feel my whole face light up.

"I had no idea you could dance like that. How did you move like that?"

I smirked at him. "Natural talent."

He laughed. "Okay."

I looked over and saw that they were dancing pitifully and kept glancing over to where we were. I sighed and stopped the music.

"Jenna, you're swinging your hips way too much. Alison, your arms need to move more naturally. And Joshua, I swear to God, if you don't stop picking at the paint on that wall!"

Joshua, a shaggy blonde boy, blushed and sat on his hands as everyone laughed.

I rubbed my temples and stepped to the front of the room again.

"Just watch this time, because it's the last time I'm going to do it."

I did it without the music, moving slowly and showing them exactly how it was going to look when put with the music. They watched intently, following my every motion and some even applauded when I stopped. I smiled and motioned for them to begin. This time, it was actually decent, only a few mistakes here and there, but overall it was good.

"Alright, now guys, we're doing partners..." I gripped Edward's hand and led him to the front. He eyed me curiously, and I winked.

"Pair up," I ordered. Once everyone was with their respective partners, I gave instructions.

"So, Edward here is going to make himself useful by teaching us a more formal dance."

He snapped his head toward me, his eyes wide with disbelief. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I was thinking... the Tango?"

I, of course, already knew most dances, Alice teaching me in her room when the boys were off hunting. I just wanted an excuse to show off my gorgeous 'brother's' dancing skills.

He sighed, smiling. "Alright."

And then he gripped my right hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. Suddenly, it was all I could focus on.

Needless to say, the rest of our time there was a blur.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward commented while he was driving us home.

I hummed in agreement, staring out the window.

He glanced over at me in question, but I pretended not to notice.

"You seemed distracted when we were dancing together," he began.

"So did you."

He laughed. "It only seems that way because you weren't paying attention."

"True."

"So, any reason why?"

I shrugged. "Not any that I know of."

"What's wrong, Jazmine?"

I looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting very strange today. You don't seem to be yourself."

"I guess I'm just tired. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you apologizing? Although you seemed to be energetic enough in the studio. What happened?"

"What's with the third degree? You weren't this curious in the studio," I ran my hands through my hair, messing the dark locks of brown. He frowned, stopping the car in front of the house, but not unlocking the doors. I knew he wanted to get answers before he let me free, but honestly, I was exhausted. The stress of the sudden danger we were in was taking its toll on my rest,and my inner turmoil for trying to squash me feelings for Edward wasn't helping. I just wanted to go upstairs and collapse on my soft, cozy bed.

"Jazmine, please. I'm worried about you. I used to be the one you always talked to, and now you barely even look at me anymore," he pleaded with his eyes, leaning toward me slightly.

I sighed, staring at him for a second. "We should get inside."

I unlocked the doors myself, and entered the house, going straight for the stairs without saying anything to anyone. I felt as though I was being followed and didn't have to turn to know that it was Edward. I opened my bedroom door, and heard him close it behind himself as he entered. I kicked my shoes off and plopped facedown onto my bed. I hoped he would get the message and leave me to rest, but he didn't.

I felt him sit down much more gracefully next to me.

"Well?"

I didn't look up, speaking into the comforter. "Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

Suddenly, I was sitting up, facing Edward, his hands on my arms. Once the room stopped spinning from the speed that he pulled me up, I glared at him.

"What the hell?"

"Jazmine, what is the matter with you?" he hissed. I blinked, shocked. I hadn't known that it was that bad for him, not knowing what was wrong with me.

"Edward, I don't know what you're talking about." His face showed the frustration he felt at me saying that. I braced for the result.

He didn't disappoint. "You don't, huh? Well, why can't you look me in the eye when you say that? You know there's something wrong, and keeping it to yourself won't help!"

I glared at him. "You don't think I know that? How often do I keep something that's bothering me from you, Edward? You won't be able to do anymore than you can now. I would love to tell you, Edward, but you. Can't. Help!"

"How can you be so sure if you haven't even told me?"

"Because if I did, you'd hate me!"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"I know you would!"

"Jazmine, just tell me!"

"Fine!"

Then I did the last thing I'd ever thought I'd do. It shocked me that I could be capable of doing something so bold. I guess it's because of the fact that I didn't think, just did what he told me.

I shook his hands off my arms, grabbed his face, and crushed my lips to his.

**XxX**

**I think this one kinda sucked. Idk. The odd part is that this story gets more people reading it than I thought. Even more than my other story when I first started it. Interesting. :/**

**Joke of the Week: If the swat team kicks down your door, do they have to replace it later?**

**BAFan: Thank you for saying that. I actually Jazmine to be like the Cullens that way. They know everyone there, but they don't bother actually talking to anyone outside of themselves. I don't know if she'll hate her, it depends on the reviews, and how I feel when I write the chapter.**

**Layel.C: You are **_**so**_** loyal at writing reviews! I love that! Thank you so much!**

**You all know the drill. Click the little blue text there, and write down your feelings, suggestions, and tell me about your favorite flavor of cheese. Thank you!**


	8. Mistakes

**Hi!**

**I am so tired right now. I feel like I need a psychiatrist for all the crap going on right now. But that's just me complaining. I'll get over it soon enough. I hope.**

**You guys! 10 DAYS UNTIL ECLIPSE COMES OUT! WOOT WOOT!**

**Now that that's out of my system..**

**Random Fact: Did you know that Barbara Bush, George Bush's mother, was born Barbara Pierce? And that she is a direct descendant of **_**another**_** horrible mistake of a U.S. President? Bringing us full circle to where we are today! WTF?**

**Now! Onto more interesting things!**

**7. Mistakes**

His lips felt like every good thing I'd ever felt, paired with the sweetest I could ever do, wrapped up in one amazingly delicious package. I kept my arms securely around his neck, my eyes screwed shut, trying to collect enough living brain cells to rationalize what I had just done. I was aware enough to realize that there were tears streaming down my face, and that his hands, which had fallen to my waist when I'd shaken them off, were now on my arms, attempting to pry them loose. When they didn't budge, his hands moved to my face, moving my head back. I shook my head to rid it of the cold restraints.

"Not yet," my tone was desperate. I needed this.

His shock was enough to loosen his grip so that I could move back to his lips, and the blissful feeling was back. I moved them slowly, my shaking hand coming to cup his jaw as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. I wanted him to respond, but I guessed him just letting me do this was enough. Eventually though, I had to face the music, so I pulled back and wiped my eyes, not looking at him.

Edward was silent for so long, I wondered what he was thinking, and I was tempted to look up, but I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see the hatred there, the disgust. I wondered what he must think of me now. I was so stupid, doing something like that. What did I expect him to do? Respond with a passionate love and return the kiss with an equal amount of enthusiasm? Though it would've been nice, I had to be realistic. Of course he wouldn't respond. He didn't like me that way. And now, because of my stupidity, he probably didn't like me at all.

The thought was enough to make me want to run from the room, to flee the house, the town, maybe even the country. Just get away from the pain. It was unbearable, the chance that Edward might not even think of me as a friend. I couldn't deal with that. It hurt too much to even consider it.

I nearly rolled my eyes at myself. How selfish was I being? Thinking of how much pain _I_ was in, when this probably made things a hell of a lot worse for him. I felt a new level of hatred for myself start to set in. Stupid. Idiot. ... _Whore._

I blinked as my chin was abruptly lifted up, and I met Edward's fierce, determined gaze. I frowned. So I was right. He _did_ hate me. New tears formed, yet I didn't let them fall. I didn't deserve to cry. I deserved every bit of punishment he gave me. Maybe even death. That would make it a lot easier to deal with...

There I go again trying to make it easier on myself! Ugh! Stupid, selfish, spoiled _WHORE!_

"You are _not_ a whore," Edward interrupted my internal brewing with a voice I'd never heard before. It took me a while to process what he said.

"Yes I am," I said softly. "Only whores go after someone who belongs to someone else."

"Well you're not one of them," he insisted firmly. I lowered my eyes, ashamed.

"You're right," I agreed. "At least whores can persuade someone to be with them. I'm even lower than them. I'm pathetic."

"Stop." There was that voice again. I wondered what emotion - if there was one at all - motivated that voice that made my insides feel warm, and the blood race to my cheeks. I chanced a look at his face. It was soft, tender, and he had a small frown on his face. I tried to figure it out to no avail.

"Why?" I muttered hopelessly. "It's true. You know it is. Don't try to convince me. I'm a pathetic, worthless, waste of air. And look at everything that I have! I don't deserve it at all. I don't deserve you sitting here, listening to me rant on and on about _my_ problems, when I could be doing something productive that would contribute to _something!_ You're too kind, and sweet, and caring, and I swear to God, if you don't stop looking at me like that!" I glared at his expression which hadn't changed.

His frown became deeper as he spoke. "How could you say all that? Jazmine, you're one of the best people I know. You deserve nothing less than everything we have, and I honestly can't think of a reason you _shouldn't_ have it."

"See?" I crossed my arms. "You always do this! I'm a bad person, Edward! Stop seeing me in such a good way!"

"How else would I see you? What do you want me to say? I've done nothing but tell you the truth. You _are_ one of the best people I know, and I'm not going to let you wallow in self-hate just because you kissed me."

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. "Why do you always have to do that? I'm trying to be human and have a friggin' pity party, and you go and say things like that! Why are you so... _wonderful?_"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Aren't humans supposed to have someone to reassure them that their pity parties are unneccesary?"

I glared at him again. "Damnit! Don't you ever stop?"

Before he could retaliate with another ego-boosting comment, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, wondering about our odd relationship. We'd had it so smoothly up until now. It had been easy to walk past each other in the hall and I think my new joke of the day at him, smiling when he'd abruptly start laughing. It had been easy to sit next to him at lunch or during breakfast, and completely ignore him as he stared at me in fascination. I wondered why.

And nearly smacked myself when the answer immediately came to me. Because I before his attention had been directed at someone else, I'd always thought I viewed him as an older brother. Not someone to even consider being a choice. It just didn't happen. And then his attention turns to a new girl in town, and I don't have his notice 24/7 anymore.

His arms came around my waist, and I could imagine how he would smile, closing his eyes. I felt his frame shake with laughter. I pulled away, and got up, walking toward the bathroom. I left the door open, it wasn't like I had to relieve myself. I walked to the sink instead, looking into the mirror, and frowning at what I saw. My cheeks were tear stained, my eyes red and slightly puffy, and my eyelashes - annoyingly - kept sticking together. They were wet, so I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at my eyes.

_What a mess._

I agreed with the little voice in the back of my head. And it wasn't just my appearance either. You could see it in my eyes. The conflict, confusion, and pain were evident, and they told stories of what I was hiding behind my near constant smile. I chuckled at myself. I sounded like a narrator in a story.

I was so glad that vampires didn't really have those traits of the myths. I would've jumped out of my skin at Edward's hand on my arm if I hadn't seen him come in through the mirror. I smiled at him, and washed my face, and then kicked him out so that I could change. I stepped out in my silk pajamas - that I had begged Alice not to throw away - and skipped downstairs. I guess Edward was reluctant to leave me alone after that, because he was right behind me.

"Emmy!" I jumped up to hug Emmett, screaming his nickname. He laughed, catching me and spinning me around.

"You know, I would've thought you would've grown out of that nickname by now." He said all this while he carried me like he would carry a cooler on his shoulder, walking to the couch and dumping me there.

"And why would I do that? What else would I call you? _Emmett?_ Psshh..." I moved so that they both could sit on either side of me, Emmett's arm lining the back of the couch. We wrestled for a minute for the remote, and I - surprisingly - won. My smile was smug as I turned to watch 'You're Cut Off!'. No later than two minutes afterward, he and I were staring in shock at the attitude of all of them. Edward was smiling too, shaking his head.

"So," Emmett began in the voice that meant he was going to ask about something that was none of his business. I tensed.

"I heard a lot of shouting going on up there.." he said, glancing between mine and Edward's faces. "Care to share what that was about?"

"Yeah. We were discussing what I should wear for Halloween that would piss Rosalie off the most," I lied smoothly, smiling at him as I forceably relaxed my body.

"You had to scream at each other for that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Em, you know how important this is to me. I can't just dress up as some princess and expect Rosalie to get mad. It takes careful planning thought. That's why it's so successful every year."

He laughed. "True."

"Anyhoo, Eddie here decided that I should try to _not_ piss her off. Which lead to a very heated... debate."

"You were crying," Edward added.

"Like I said. This is very important to me," I got up and walked to the kitchen, planning on getting ice cream, only to scream bloody murder, then burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Edward and Emmett were at my side instantly, looking around the room for any sign of danger.

"Alice! What the hell? You scared the crap out of me!" I continued laughing while I picked myself up.

"I was thinking, and I figured out a costume that, ironically enough, we've never used!" She was hopping enthusiastically, following me while I got my delicious treat.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" I teased.

"Shut up. Don't harsh my mood," she hadn't stopped jumping. I sighed.

"And what is it, Alice?"

"Disney princesses! Can you believe we hadn't done it before? I almost hit myself when I figured it out!"

"Lemme guess. You're gonna be Snow White or Alice from Alice in Wonderland," I said, making my face look bored.

"Correct! And I just ordered your costume! It's supposed to be a surprise to everyone, so you can't know yet."

"It's already pretty obvious who you picked for me. The only one with my name.. Who also happens to look like a cartoon version of me," I raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at me.

"Most humans play along. Couldn't you let me have my fun?"

"Nope."

I took my ice cream back into the living room, Edward and Emmett's postures betraying the fact that they had moved not too long ago. I sat in between them again, putting my feet up on Emmett's lap and leaning back into Edward's shoulder. They both acted as if nothing had happened.

Emmett had changed the channel to some show doing a documentary on Japan, and I immediately focused on it.

_Japan, huh?_

I would have to visit sometime. It would certainly be something new.

I suddenly let out a huge yawn, leaning heavily into Edward's arm, my eyelids drooping.

"Bedtime for the human," Emmett chuckled. I kicked him weakly.

"Jazmine? Can you walk?" Edward's voice was in my ear, making me shiver as his cool breath swept over my shoulder.

I nodded, and got up, only to stumble and fall. Cold arms wrapped around me, and suddenly my feet weren't touching anything, and one of my sides was touching a cold chest.

"Can you grab her ice cream and put it in the freezer, Em?" Edward's voice made me drift closer to unconsciousness, and I snuggled into his chest.

"Emmy, don't forget to give the tiger its tequila monkeys.." I mumbled.

He laughed. "Sure thing."

Then I was being put down on a soft, comfortable bed, a blanket pulled over me. I reached out, and encountered Edward's hand. I grasped it, opening my eyes slightly.

"Don't go," I said. "I don't want to be alone."

He knelt by the bed and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise."

"I promise," he squeezed my hand to emphasize it.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll view."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Jazmine."

I smiled as I finally gave in to sleep, trying not to think about what I'd tried - and failed horribly - to say.

_I love you._

**XxX**

**Okay, this one was sucky. I know. I was just in a hurry. Sorry! I'll do better next time!**

**Quick public announcement:**

**Can everyone who is interested in anime go and look up a story called 'Temporary Alliance' by fren? She hasn't updated in so long and it's killing me! Maybe if there are more reviews (to her utterly fantastic story, I might add) she'll update it.**

**Btw, I had the weirdest dream last night. I was doing... something, and Justin Bieber kissed me. O_o WTF? Sorry, Justin, but I'd rather we were just friends.**

**Anyhoo, here is a review answer.**

**Layel.C: Why are you the only one dedicated to reviewing. My pride hurts. Thank you though. You're awesomeness never ceases to amaze me.**

**Joke of the Week: You are so dirty, when your mother dropped you off at school, she got a ticket for littering.**

**Alright. Nurse my ego back to health by going and reviewing. Please. Or Justin Bieber will kiss me again! D;**


	9. I Don't Know What To Name This One

**Sorry it took so long to update! I just caught this little son of a bitch disease called writers' block. I finally found something that satisfied me, and hopefully I won't take so long to update next chapter.**

**Hope this makes up for it. Forgive me?**

**Random Fact: The first toilet ever seen on television was on "Leave It To Beaver."**

**Okay, read my pretties!**

**8. I Don't Know What To Name This One**

I woke up, and immediately groaned at the huge headache that was slowly getting stronger with each passing second. It felt like there was a hyperactive monkey humping the inside of my skull while carving complicated math equations on it. I sat up, and sighed, glancing about the room with a frown on my face. Why did I think he'd still be here? It wasn't like he had any obligation to stay, right? Wait.. where the hell _was_ he, anyway? I waved off my questions with a roll of my eyes, which I instantly regretted as my head pounded all the more painfully, and slowly got up, walking to my bathroom to get ready for my day. I let the relaxing heat of the water from my shower soothe away the tension in my muscles that really shouldn't be there right after I wake up, and didn't even bother drying off, putting on a black silk robe that came to my knees, and walking out. Once I was done dressing and what not, trying to get myself looking better than I felt, I left my room, and went to the kitchen.

As I entered, I smelled the wonderful aroma of bacon and cheese omeletes, and coffee. I noticed that no one was there though. As I walked further into the kitchen, I saw a plate of food, still steaming, a mug of coffee, and a piece of paper sitting next to it. I sat and read the note.

_Jazmine,_ it read,

_So sorry that you have to wake up alone this morning. We''ve gone hunting, we'll be back late tomorrow night. We'll call every now and then, to check up on you. Have fun, honey._

_Love, Esme_

I sighed and sat the paper down so I could eat. What was I supposed to do to keep myself busy for two days? I could go shopping, but Alice and Rose weren't here, and it was never any fun without Alice's psychopathic expertise in the subject, or Rose's standing by as she let Alice drag me from store to store. I could try and practice my fighting skills, but Jasper wasn't her to coach me, and Emmett wasn't here to laugh at my significantly weak attempts to try and get Jasper on the ground. I could read.. but that would mean being alone in the silence, without Edward there to peer over my shoulder and comment on little things about what I was reading. I could write.. ha, okay, that was a good one. Who wrote anymore? I could try to tidy up and bit, but the house was already spotless.

I frowned. Seriously? My life had completely revolved around this family. I really didn't know what to do with myself. I had to have something that didn't revolve around them.. But what? Hmm...

While I left that to my subconscious to figure out, I finished my breakfast, downed my coffee in a way that I figured Emmett would do if he was human, cleaned up behind myself, and sat on the couch to watch T.V. in the house that was way too silent for my poor sanity's sake.

After about an hour, the phone rang, all the way across the room, and I stared at it for a second, debating whether I should pick up or not. Finally, when the ringing got on my last nerve, I got up and ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Jazmine? What took you so long to pick up?"

I sighed, noticing in a completely random part of my mind that I was doing a lot of it today, and rolled my eyes. "Hi, Edward."

"Tell her we said hello!" Esme's voice came from the other end.

"Hi Guys."

"So? What took so long?"

"Is that why you called? To see how quickly I could answer a phone call that I knew was for no reason at all?" I put my hand on my hip, even though he couldn't see it.

"No, I called to see how you were. I see that you're still your usual self," he teased.

"What, you thought I'd answer the phone singing show tunes and telling you I was baking a cake?"

"Not specifically."

I hung up on him, and went back to watching tv. I could practically hear him chuckling at my rudeness, shaking his head before continuing in his hunt. The entire day seemed to go by so slowly, and I went to bed, once again, sighing. I silently vowed to actually do something tomorrow.

My dream was strange.

At first, there was nothing. I was just walking along, surrounded by all this beautiful greenery. There were no electrical poles, no sound of cars in the distance, no building in sight. Even the air seemed cleaner. I continued walking, and suddenly, further up the path I was on, I saw someone. It was a man. He had long silver hair that went down to his knees, and he was wearing old fashioned clothes. Japanese clothes. Bright red, japanese clothes. They were large, his pants wide, flaring out before cinching at his ankles, and he had a matching red tie around his waist, indicating the he wasn't fat. As I got closer, I noticed that his eyes were a striking golden color, which were staring at me impatiently. His hands had claws on them, and fangs stuck out of his mouth. But the part that caught and held my attention about him, was what was on top of his head.

There, right on top of his head, for all to see, were small, almost cat-like, _dog_ ears. They flicked every now and then, letting me know that they were indeed real. He continued staring at me, as if he was telling me with his eyes to hurry up. I continued walking toward him, and suddenly, his face broke into a small smile. I smiled back at him, and opened my mouth to say one word.

When I woke up, I was extremely confused. For the last few days, my dreams had been filled of nothing but Edward. So, what was this about? Not that I was really complaining, that boy... When I saw him, I felt.. warm. Even with his impatient golden orbs practically screaming at me to move my butt, I felt so.. safe. Like there really wasn't a care in the world. And he'd seemed so real. Like I could actually reached and touch him, and actually feel something. And when he smiled..

I shook my head clear, and got up. No time, gotta be gone by the time everyone comes back tonight. Now, what exactly was I going to do?

I found myself driving to La Push, planning on seeing what the hell was there that I'd never seen in the 2 years I'd lived here. After all, just because my family wasn't allowed to go, didn't mean I had the same restrictions. I stepped out of my car after pulling over in front of a small store, and looked at my surroundings. Wow.. This place.. it was beautiful. Even in the foggy gray of the late morning. Small houses everywhere, and in the distance, a beach. My car definitely didn't fit in here. Oh well. I ran my hands through my hair, and started toward the beach. I was about halfway there when a tall, copper-skinned man stepped out from the trees lining the beach and walked toward me. I decided to ignore him, and went to walk past him, when he grabbed my arm.

I looked up in shock. What the hell?

He glared at me, gripping my arm so tightly it hurt. I scanned his features briefly, wanting to at least know the profile of my attacker. He had short, cropped, black hair, his dark brown eyes narrowed in anger. He was taller than I'd thought, towering over me, his arms packed with large muscles that could rival Emmett's. His mouth was set in a thin line, and he was standing in a pose that said he was about to attack. I frowned, and tugged on my arm slightly, trying to see if he would let go, and he tightened his grip, making it hurt more.

I supposed I should speak. "Um, hi?"

He said nothing, just glaring and not letting me free.

"Is there a reason that you're holding my arm in a vice?" I raised an eyebrow.

His face settled into a sneer, and he finally spoke. "We don't allow your kind here."

I could feel my face go blank with shock, before anger took its place.

"Excuse me?" I hissed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're lucky I don't rip you apart. You seem new, so I won't. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

I attempted to snatch my arm away from him again, and he let go. I turned and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Look jackass. I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about, but I haven't done anything but walk twenty feet away my damn car and you're trying to kick me out? What in the hell is the matter with you?" I practically shrieked. My face was hot, and my eyes were watering. Damned anger induced crying.

The man was looking at me quizzically now, as if I was a difficult math problem that he'd been trying to figure out for a good while. Finally, he leaned forward and sniffed me. I let out a confused sound, but he stepped back with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry," he started, a small smile slipping onto his face. "I thought you were.. someone else."

I wasn't fooled. "You mean some_thing_ else, right?"

His smile became rueful. "Again, sorry."

I shrugged. "It's cool. Just don't let it happen again. You're a wolf, right?"

At his shocked expression, I laughed. "I live with vampires. Don't you think I'd know a wolf when I saw one?"

He smiled again, and nodded. "I guess.."

"So, can I go by peacefully without having animals attack me from all sides now?"

He stepped aside, his doing a sweeping motion and bowed dramatically. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the beach again. I was almost there when I suddenly thought of something. I turned and called out to him again.

"Hey," he turned and stared at me curiously. "What's your name?"

He grinned and yelled back. "It's Sam. Yours?"

"Jazmine."

"Nice to meet you, Jazmine. Enjoy my city."

"Can do."

I turned away from him again, and finally met the beach, walking along it and letting the breeze relax me. I wondered why in the two years we'd been here, I'd never come to this tiny reservation. Probably because everyone didn't feel the need to go all at once, and leave me by myself. Still, it was nice to have a little me time. I found a tree with massive gnarled roots that was bleached white by the salt water, and sat on one of the roots. Staring out at the ocean, the slightly more than a breeze wind blowing, I thought back to my dream.

Who was that boy? He wasn't human, the ears were enough proof of that, but he also wasn't from this country. Or, for that matter, this time period. He wasn't even wearing shoes for crying out loud! It was obviously a dream, so why did I feel as if I could reach out to touch him, and feel something? Plus, I'd given him a name. Usually, the made up characters in my dreams weren't graced with titles. Why him? Why was I questioning it? Why couldn't I forget about the stupid dream?

I huffed. Because my brain was convinced the dream was trying to tell me something. But I was getting pissed, and all that was happening, was that there were more questions piling up, and no answers to satisfy them.

With a sigh, I gave up, and refocused on the ocean laid out in front of me, trying to ignore the wind whipping my hair around my face.

"Hey," I heard suddenly.

I jumped nearly a foot into the air, and shot up to my feet. What the hell? Why hadn't I heard anyone approaching? I looked to where the voice came from. Standing there, an amused expression on his face, was a teenage boy about the age of fifteen. He had long black hair, copper colored skin, and deep set dark eyes, like the man from before. He was adorable, in a 'new' kind of way. He was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My goodness," I slapped a hand to my chest, over my heart. "Don't do that! You scared the ever-living out of me!"

He laughed, and I found the sound exceedingly pleasant. "Sorry. Didn't mean to."

I sat back down. "It's fine. Was there something you wanted?"

He sat next to me, a polite distance away, and shook his head. "Nah. You just looked a little lonely. I wanted to see if you wanted some company. I'm Jacob, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that very nice of you, Jacob. I'm Jazmine."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. Your welcome."

I laughed. He was easy to talk to. I felt so relaxed now.

After a few more meaningless exchanges, he launched himself into a story about his tribe, and I listened, even though I already knew. I questioned parts that I was still confused about, and he answered with a smile every time. By the time he'd finished, it was later than I thought, and I bid him farewell. He made some joke about never seeing me again, and I was still chuckling at it by the time I got home. I went about making my food, my attention wandering back to Jacob. I smiled as I thought of him. He was such a sweet boy. It was nice to talk to someone outside my family every once in a while.

I heard the front door open, and went to greet everyone, wiping my hands on a towel. I smiled and listened to a story that I couldn't remember by the time I went to sleep, and laughed at Emmett when he held up his ripped up shirt from yesterday. After I finished my dinner, I hung out with everyone a little more and before saying a cheerful goodnight. I skipped upstairs, not even noticing how Edward wasn't there again. Not noticing how I hadn't even thought of him all day. Not noticing that I was completely and utterly fine with that.

I shimmied into my bed, shivering under the sudden warmth of the comforter, instantly falling asleep.

I had the same dream again. Just walking and the boy again. But this time, when I called out to him, his appearance changed. Not hugely, but enough to think he was a completely different person. His silver hair turn to darker and darker until it was a gorgeous black. His eyes also darkened, turning a mysterious dark grey, and his ears receded to the sides of his head, looking like normal human ears. His claws and fangs also shrunk back to look normal nails and teeth. I stared and his gaze grew softer and he smiled again, wider than last time, and I felt my face melt into a grin also. Once again, I said his name and then I shot up, my eyes darting around the room, gasping. A dream. My cheeks were warm, and I sighed, flopping backward and staring at the ceiling. I had problems.

I thought about him once more, and then rolled over, going back to sleep, sighing his name.

"InuYasha.."

**XxX**

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. A million sorries. Can't apologize enough. It took so long to update this effing story. Writers' block is truly a nasty bitch. I'm so sorry.**

**Hopefully this makes up for it and I'll try to update more often.**

**This is the link to see what InuYasha looks like: .**

**Please, please, please review.**


	10. Temporary Goodbyes

**9. Temporary Goodbyes**

"If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

How many times have you heard this riddle, the answer popping up so easily in your mind, and coming out of your mouth so effortlessly, without you thinking about it and yet not giving it a second thought? After all, it's such an obvious question, not worth paying attention to for even a moment, so don't. And you shouldn't.

Maybe though, the significance of the question is lost. Maybe the real answer is more complex and requires more thought and means much more when the question is asked correctly. Maybe the real question is something like:

"When a tree falls, how much noise does it make?"

This question has much more packed into it, and is a little harder to answer. Maybe it's a lot harder, when you really think about it. Maybe the tree was huge, and crashed devastatingly to the ground, shaking everything within miles of it, and scattering the animals in the woods. Maybe the tree was small, barely even a tree at all, and barely made a disturbance when it hit the ground and no one even noticed when, or if, it happened.

When you think of it like this, you start to question a lot of aspects about the tree. How thick was it? Was it old, a long-time habitant of the forest, and home to many animals, its failure in sustaining an expected, yet still melancholy event? Was it relatively young, just getting to its peak when it suddenly falls, shocking everything? When you think of it like this, it's much more difficult to think of the answer. But maybe you weren't ever meant to know the answer. Maybe you were just meant to watch or hear about it falling and react however you may. Because the tree is a tree, and though it can't control when it falls, someone has to decide whether or not it matters.

* * *

I was just waking up when I heard the knocking at my door. It was quite insistent, and quickly grew from questionable to irritating. I glared at the door, knowing fully that I wasn't scaring anyone who was on the other side, just wanting to make my displeasure known. Half a second after I started glaring, Alice walked in, smiling brilliantly at me.

"Morning Sunshine!" she said brightly, walking over to the window and yanking the string to open the curtains. I blinked, giving her a confused look. Why on earth did she do that? It's not like it was sunny, it actually looked quite freezing out this morning.

"Alice, first of all, you know I hate it when you call me that. Second of all, what were you doing knocking at my door like that? It sounded like a hyperactive woodpecker on drugs," I told her as I got out of bed, grabbing my robe on my way to the bathroom. She followed me.

"I just wanted to make sure you got up in time to catch your flight," she replied innocently.

"I think that's what alarm clocks are for," I teased her. "Besides, you knew I wouldn't miss it, you just wanted to pick my outfit."

She stuck her tongue out at me before answering. "FYI, oh sarcastic one, I already picked your outfit."

I stopped and stared at her. "When did you do that?"

"When you were sleeping. I came in and arranged it while you were mumbling about some InuYasha. Whatever that is."

I blushed, then rolled my eyes to play it off. "Of course you did. And what will I be wearing during the 21 hour flight, that'll I'll be sleeping most of the way on?"

"Oh, just this little number," she said just as offhandedly, showing me the most gorgeous cashmere dress I had ever seen. I ogled it shamelessly, and then shook my head to gather myself. That purple dream would adorn my skin soon enough. I just had to be patient and hurry and get ready.

"Thanks Alice, I love it," I smiled at her before shooing her out of the bathroom. "Now go, I have to get ready."

She rolled her eyes, that little self-satisfied smirk still on her face. "Whatever. Just be sure to wear black peep-toes, and don't forget the stockings. And hurry up, I still have to beautify you for your big send-off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Now get out." I closed the door as soon as she stopped on the carpet in my room, before turning and sighing.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Here we go."

As soon as I came down the stairs, I made a bee-line for the kitchen. The aromas of Esme's cooking were making me realize that I hadn't eaten anything of hers since Friday, and I was eager to amend that. I sighed happily when I saw the food at the breakfast bar. Someday, I swore, I would learn how she made every single thing on that counter. For now though, I would have to settle for eating it. Oh the horror. Wink, wink.

Esme came over to me from the sink, and hugged me as I started eating.

"Oh honey, this is the first time you'll be going on a trip without us. And so far! Are you nervous?"

I shrugged. "Not really. It's just like when we usually go on trips. Except Alice won't be talking nonstop in my ear, and Emmett won't be there to keep poking me in the side."

She laughed, then kissed my forehead. "Well, at least you'll be able to relax on this flight."

I nodded, and then smirked. "Unless I get the seat next to the lady with the baby."

She laughed again, shaking her head as she walked away. I ate the rest of my breakfast, my thoughts going back to the boy in my dream. Who was he? It was as if I knew him so well. Well enough to feel safe enough to start running towards him and call him name anyway. And the look he gave me…

I snapped back to reality to realize I'd been poking at the same spot on my empty plate with my fork for a while. I dropped it and got up to wash my dishes. When I was done, Alice was suddenly there, gripping my elbow and dragging me back up the stairs. She brought me to her bathroom, sitting me in the chair and starting to grab at cosmetics. I blinked, frowned at her.

"A little warning would've been nice. As you saw, my mind was elsewhere, and you nearly gave me a heart attack."

She ignored me, instead focusing on getting everything opened and ready. I sighed and closed my eyes and relaxed, resigning myself to let her work. So I just thought.

By the time she was done, I was thinking about how convenient it was that Earth was the only habitable planet that we know of, even though eight other planets existed in the solar system. She tapped my nose lightly, and I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me.

"You're ready."

I practically broke my neck walking down the stairs. The strangest feeling had just gone through me. It felt as if something huge was about to happen, and not entirely in a bad way. I tried to shrug it off as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I had to hurry, or I was going to be late for my flight.

To my surprise, Edward was waiting by the door with my coat. He smiled at me and helped me into it.

"I'm driving you to the airport," he told me, opening the door.

I raised an eyebrow as I stepped out into the cold morning air. I was right. It _was_ freezing. Damn it. Edward had my door open and waiting for me by the time I got to the bottom of the steps, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I got in. Our little private joke. He was immediately in drivers' side and had the ignition turned on, pulling out of the drive all in less than 3 seconds. I rolled my eyes. Showoff.

It was silent the first few minutes of the ride to the airport in Seattle. After a while, I wondered randomly if the plane was going to be selling any good food. The last time we were on a plane, I had gotten sick from some spoiled chicken they were serving, and vowed to never get on a plane to a place that would take more than 3 hours to get to. Now here I was, about to get on another ride halfway around the world, being on a plane for almost the equivalent of an entire day, I wanted nothing more than to smuggle food on with me and be sure that I wouldn't be sick. Call me paranoid, but I just didn't trust airports anymore.

Edward chuckled suddenly, and I turned to look at him questioningly, and he smiled at me.

"You know, most people would be more concerned about the people and safety of the plane than the food's edibility."

I smirked. "Edward, we've been over this. I'm not most people, and I am _much_ more complicated than what you will probably ever think me capable of."

He laughed. "True. Very true."

"Besides, why would I worry when Alice has already assured me that everything would be just fine? I'm not so sure why I'm even doubting the food," I tapped my chin, staring at the roof of the car thoughtfully. "Habit, I guess."

"Just stay away from the chicken this time, to be safe," he teased me, looking back at the road.

I was about to make a brilliant retort when his phone rang. I watched him pick it up and glance at the screen before flipping it open and answering.

"Hello Alice," he said politely. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, his voice a bit perplexed.

"What about the car and hotel?" he asked, frowning a bit. I looked out the window at the passing scenery that I wouldn't be seeing for the next 6 or so months. I had started to tune out the conversation Edward was having when his voice suddenly turned hard and urgent.

"Well, just make sure that it happens that way. She can't be there alone and unprotected."

Vague enough for you? I intentionally thought at him. His expression softened a bit at that, and he smiled at me before he began to talk more quickly, effectively shutting me out of the conversation.

I sighed and leaned my head back, once again closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard him say goodbye to Alice and flip his phone closed. I didn't open my eyes, and though I knew he knew I was still awake, he didn't try to explain what he and Alice were talking about. Finally, the silence and my curiosity got the better of me, and I turned and looked at him.

"What did Alice call for?"

He glanced at me, then back out to the road. "Oh, she just made some last minute preparations for your trip. She wanted me to let you know that the car that was waiting for you was going to be taking you to a shrine, so you wouldn't be alarmed or anything."

I raised an eyebrow. "So who's going to be alone and unprotected?"

He glanced at me again and smiled crookedly. "Don't worry. A few last minute preparations, like I said."

Though I didn't outwardly respond to this, something in the back of my mind screamed quite blatantly, "Bullshit".

I turned away from him and stared out at the trees and greenery. I had a feeling I would miss my forest when I went out running in the mornings.

When we got to the airport, Edward carried all of my bags inside in one trip, refusing to let me help. Once it was time to part, I teased and joked around with him, and he gave me a hug. I closed my eyes and silently savored the moment. It was really a wonderful thing to be in the arms of the one you loved. Even if it was unrequited. And I deserved this little piece of heaven, since I wouldn't know it for another 6 months.

So it took me a moment to realize that Edward was trying to pull away. When I did, I pulled away slowly, then leaned forward again to peck his cheek. He smiled and handed me my carry-on bag, finally.

"Happy travels."

I grinned and said, "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

Then I turned and walked to my plane, looking back once to wave. Still, as I said that, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen on this 6 month trip, and I was going to have a lot more than simple pictures to show when I got back.

If only I'd known how very right I was…

* * *

**So so so so so so so SO SORRY!**

**I know it's almost been a year, and I really can't blame anyone but myself for my writers' block and pure laziness. And the fact that I started really getting into Dragon Ball Z again. (I don't own that or anything associating to it except story ideas that will never be published. -semi-colon/open parenthesis-)**

**Layel.C: You are so loyal to this story I thank you so much for reviewing. Even when no one else seems to think I deserve it. Your review always gives me the motivation to keep writing. As for Jazmine and Jake... I dunno. I'm kinda playing around with a bunch of different ideas with this story. You'll just have to stick around and see. :P**

**As for everyone who is more of the seen not heard types, please review this chapter and let me know that more than one person thinks I should continue. Until next time!  
**


End file.
